


scratched

by Sifle



Series: Sidney's battered broken heart [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A care free, charismatic Tyler Seguin comes in contact with some of the darker elements of young adult life and stumbles into a free fall as his team mate Brad Marchand and Captain Zdeno Chara struggle to help save him from himself. And While Sidney Crosby hasn't had to deal with things like failure and rejection very often, the company he keeps can make all the difference. What starts as an off season trist for Sid and Ovie quickly turns into a jealousy riddled mess when they invite Tyler Segiun (and all his teenage rebellion, hormones, and drama) into their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which Tyler discovers booze

Tyler Seguin had a problem with responsibility. He loved hockey, he was a magnificent player but as far as responsibility goes - Chara was left wanting. He sighed and frammed on Tyler’s door. He was a heavy sleeper but Chara would be damned if he had to raise his voice. He had never had to do it before and he wasn't starting now. He pounded on the door again and heard a shout from inside. 

Only a moment passed before the door was yanked open and the young Bruin was stumbling to button himself into his clothes. "I'm late for practice aren't I? Z I'm so sorry I just overslept I was up late and..." Chara let the young man ramble on for a bit. He didn't really care what the reasons were. You simply didn't miss events. You just didn't. You're part of a team, you eat, sleep and play together. Its why you're here as far as Chara was concerned. 

"I don't expect to have to do this again." Chara said calmly. His voice was icy and it sent chills down Tyler's spine. He blushed in shame and lowered his head. "Yeah...alright Z" 

Chara left quietly, not pushing a subject he knew would become tender. He knew his boys well enough to know that Tyler had more feelings than he liked to let on. For now, Chara thought that Tyler could stand to miss the next game if he needed that much rest.

Tyler wasn't surprised when he learned that he'd been scratched from the roster for the next game. He clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow regardless. It hurt to see his team mates out there and not be able to help them. He lived for this game. It was all he ever thought about. Well that, and the usual hormonal influx of teenage lust. He was still young after all. Its what got him in trouble in this case. 

He sighed and got into his car to find breakfast. He had nothing better to do today after all. It gave him time to think about the girl he'd brought home the night before. He knew he shouldn't have fucked her that second time. She would have been gone at a decent hour had he restrained himself. No use worrying about it now though because the memories were only serving to make his pants that much tighter. 

 

________________________________________________

 

In an expensive hotel room Alexander Ovechkin was treating his guests to an extravagant morning meal. It was a wild life he led. There was wine, women and song every night. There were drunken orgies. There were nights that were half remembered and woman whose names were unknown coming and going and coming again. Just the way Alex liked it. He thought getting his sexual frustrations out was good for his game. And he had a LOT of sexual cravings.

Alex was an ox of a Russian. He was hairy and rude and generally didn't care what anyone thought. He had no manners, no rules, and no cares to give about who he pissed off with his off color humor. Despite this, he still managed to be a fun individual that people wanted and begged to be seen with. His team, once over the initial shock, came to love him for these traits. As a captain they first thought perhaps Ovechkin bent and outright broke too many rules. Eventually however, they were worn down by his good nature and ability to drag them into not unpleasant parties and bars.

He splashed water in his face, staring back in the mirror at piercing blue eyes and unshaven face. He scratched at his stubble and then shifted his glance to the naked bodies in his bed. He had no idea who the woman was, he smirked. It didn't really matter. Ovechkin never regretted anything that made him smile. The man in his bed he knew very well. 

Sidney Crosby, his first trophy fuck. They were about the same age but Sidney had never thought the kind of freedom Ovechkin had existed. And whats more, this rude heathen was a captain!At first he fought Ovechkin every step of the way. He didn't like how unpredictable he was on the ice. He didn't like the way he captained. He didn't like the way he got drunk every night. But he did like the way he fucked. 

Ovechkin turned and let his gaze linger on the warm bodies before him. He went to lean over the female, sliding his hand up her belly and resting it on her chest. "Is time for you to go pretty lady" Alex cooed at her as she rustled in her sleep. "Have good time telling lady friends what great lay I am!" He couldn't help but cackle after her as she darted out of the room half dressed.

Sidney stirred and spread himself over the entire bed, stretching his nude body shamelessly. Ovechkin lept on to the bed and straddled the bleary eyed gamer. "you wake up now friend, we have plans today" He smirked. Sidney raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed. "fuck off, we're not friends" he grumbled and tried to buck the large Russian off. Ovechkin's eyes narrowed, the amusement slipping from his features. He reached out and slapped Sidney across the face before clenching his neck almost too tightly. "You want to be here, you do what I say when I say." Ovie grunted out. Sidney was definitely awake now, teeth clenching and muscles tense. 

Alex released his throat and let his hand trail down the bare chest to tweak at a tender nipple. "You want to stay...." He went on slowly as he bent down to lick at Sidney's neck. "don't you?" Sidney had to choke back a moan. Of course he was going to stay, Alex smirked to himself. There was rarely a hockey player he didn't eventually figure out how to get to. 

Sidney liked to be teased. He liked to be pushed until there wasn't an inch left and then he liked to be pushed more. It was a good dynamic because the more Sydney hated Alex the more Alex pushed him. And the more Alex pushed him the harder Sidney's cock became.

Alex liked having him wrapped around his finger. He was a good athlete and never failed to be a riot late at night when all was quiet. Ovie wondered offhandedly how long he could keep Crosby under control. Sid was right, they weren't friends. They had a give and take going on. And sometimes it was fun and sometimes one of them left bloody from the room, but in all cases they each got what they wanted. 

"You get dressed now, we find new toy eh?" He grinned at Sidney and of course Sidney acquiesced. 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Tyler wasn't ready for what he saw in town that evening. There was some kind of ruckus at the usual bar he went to in town, much louder than necessary at this hour. It wasn't a holiday as far as he remembered. It didn't sound like a fight, it sounded like perhaps a bachelor party? 

He went in for a closer look. The dimly lit main room was packed with beautiful women and several guys he knew from the game. He smirked. Chara had forced him out of the game tonight. He couldn't satisfy his craving for the ice. But he could satisfy other cravings....

Tyler didn't know how he'd gotten into this mess but he wasn't sure he wanted altogether out of it. The man he'd been conditioned to be wary of was very insistent that he buy the young man a drink. Being new to the Boston area he wanted to know exactly what New England did for fun, he'd said. He should have known that one drink would lead to another. Pressed into a dark alcove, the celebration raging beyond the hall, Ovechkin had his hands under the young bruins shirt hot and rough on his bare skin. He writhed against the wall, this wasn't right. This wasn't why he was here, they were supposed to talk shop like regular guys. But with Ovechkin's mouth dominating his there was only one thing Tyler was thinking about right now.

He ground his hips into Alex's and gasped licking his lips in anticipation, at the shear size of the man hovering over him. "Thirsty little cub, you want more eh?" Ovie managed to bring a bottle of liquor with him from the bar and lifting it up high made Tyler open his mouth and beg for it. Of course the young man was immediately obedient. It wasn't often he got to drink like this. Mouth open and eyes half lidded he let Alex pour the booze down his throat. Ovechkin was achingly hard watching the young gamer give himself up. This one would be easy, he thought.

Tyler let his head drop back against the wall and reveled in the feel of Alex's thick muscular leg nudging between his. With a wicked grin Ovechkin teased his hardon with his knee, holding him up against the wall. He lifted the bottle and filled his own mouth, leaning in to force the liquor down Tyler’s throat with his tongue. Tyler moaned and clutched at Alex's hair. "oh no, little angel" he grinned and pinned Tyler’s hands behind him. Tyler was now pressed between the large Russian and the wall, unable to claw at Alex as his hardon was massaged through his jeans. "you not go feral first time...is easier this way." His other hand clenched hard in Ty's short hair and wrenched his head to the side, causing Tyler to gasp and let out a sharp shout.

"You too easy to scare little rabbit." He mumbled in his ear, biting at it. "I scare you?" He continued, reaching under Ty's clothes and grasping his aching cock. Tyler didn't answer and Alex intentionally tugged a little too hard at his erection as he mouthed and nipped at his neck. "what you say? Does captain of capitals frighten you?" He went on, loving the uncertain tone of Tyler’s lusty response. "of course not...M' not scared of anything" He continued but his denials were lost to moans as Alex jerked him off expertly.

It didn't take long for Tyler to come and Ovechkin made sure he'd splattered all over himself, rubbing the sticky mess into his belly and leering down at him. "If all Bruins as fun as you then maybe we have much in common?" he said. Backing off from Tyler, he straightened his clothes and left him. Tyler was still coming down when he realized Ovechkin was gone. He barely registered that his dick was hanging out rudely and had only just enough energy to clean himself up and lean against the wall to catch his breath.

He wasn't sure what to think of it. It had felt so good...but it was the captain of the opposing team. A very strong willful captain. Rehashing how it had happened in his alcohol laden mind only made his cock twitch in his pants once more. He'd have to try and not let this happen again. He would most certainly be hung over in the morning and he hoped to god he didn't miss another practice because of it. Sex was no replacement for the ice.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Chara was not happy. His youngest player had stumbled into the locker room late half in the bag from being out all night. He wanted to rage and yell and basically tear Tyler's head right off, helmet and all. But the young man was legitimately wasted. There was no talking sense into a drunk man. He felt sad for Tyler. The taller man watched half bemused half frustrated as Seguin sprawled out on the bench and sighed. "The rooms spinning z, did i get a concussion?" He slurred. "You're just shitfaced, you're not going to have a very fun morning" Chara reprimanded, stepping closer to the bench and looking upside down into the young man's eyes. "I will make sure of it" He finished. Tyler smiled and nuzzled into Chara's hand as it was placed on his temple to hold him steady. 

Chara grunted in surprise. Tyler opened his eyes and practically purred under Chara's gaze. Slowly Tyler got up on his elbows and let his head hang back, trying desperately to nuzzle at the face hanging over his. Chara could smell the booze rolling off him. "Don't make promises like that, old man." Ty countered, hazy memories of being restrained by Ovechkin ebbing in and out of the fog. He bit down on a whimper, reaching up to wrap an arm around Chara's neck. 

"You never follow through on those threats big z." Tyler had the nerve to give him a lop sided grin. Chara was shocked at first. He let the words sink in with furrowed brow. "I don't like to be tested, seguin" Chara replied, amusement completely gone at this point. Seguin let his tongue flick out to lick at Chara's lips, lightening quick. "This isn't a test, captain." Tyler whispered. 

He turned to leave as quickly as he could. It was pointless talking sense into a drunk man. Tyler was scratched from the roster again.


	2. Itched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds things to do with himself when he's been scratched for the skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is already half done, I haven't had much time to work on this but I have many many plans for many many chapters. Thanks for reading guys!

Sidney had raced down the hallways with him after they left the bar, fighting like ten year old boys. For a moment Sid was smashed into the wall and the next moment Tyler was tripping and rolling himself upright. They were supposed to be sneaking themselves into Tyler's hotel room but they simply were too drunk to not have fun. Cuffs to the head were thrown, they were madly laughing as they raced down the hotel halls. Soon Tyler found himself pinned to the back of his rooms door. 

Sidney was pressing his tongue into Tyler's mouth, running his hands up under his clothes. Tyler was losing his fight for dominance and decided instead to push Sidney across the room rather harshly. Sid fell backwards onto a bed and pulled Tyler with him. They tumbled together, each one determined to be on top. Finally after pinning Sid's wrists to the bed, Tyler licked at his neck and ground his hips down. Sidney moaned and bucked under him. 

"You're a good boy, Tyler." Sidney began, his forever innocent sounding voice boisterous and confidant. " do you know what good boys get?" He continued, pressing up hard under Tyler with that giant smile of his. The bruin bounced on top of him and moaned, tearing at Sidney's pants. "What do good boys get?" Tyler muttered, eyes clouded and lips slack. Sidney ran a hand up Tyler's chest, helping him shed his shirt, loving the feel of tight young abs. 

"They get the best seat in the house." Sidney grinned, bucking under Tyler while holding onto his hips. Both of them dissolved into lust laden laughter. Sidney leaned up and devoured Tyler's mouth. "You want it, don't you?" he muttered against Tyler's lips. 

 

"I want to ride your dick Sidney." Ty moaned loudly. Tyler never said these words before but at the moment while they felt alien on his lips, Sidney Crosby's lips didn't feel alien at all. He pressed his tongue into Sid's mouth, half grinning against him. "you ever do this before?" Sid asked. "Can't be that hard can it?" Tyler replied with a panting smile, body flushed with excitement. 

"Come on then happy puppy, lemme see that tongue of yours." Sidney said with an eyebrow waggle. Tyler raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Lube me up kid, unless you like it dry." Sid winked. Tyler threw his head back and laughed, clawing at Sid's hips and lowering his head to give Sidney's cock a long lick.

"That's it, you got the idea real quick didn't you, scout?" Sidney said a bit too loudly as he watched Tyler mouth the head of his cock. Ty let his tongue lathe over his slit and looked up, trying desperately to look as sexy as possible with his tongue hanging out. Sid grinned and hummed, looking right into Tyler's eyes as his small pink tongue darted out and over his dick. "you're a cute boy Ty, can't believe no ones picked you up yet!" Sid ran a hand lightly through Tyler's hair, fluffing it up. Ty closed his eyes and took Sid's cock deep to the back of his throat. 

Sidney bucked his hips slightly before pushing Tyler away. "did i do something wrong?" Ty asked. Sidney smirked and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. "course not babe" he licked at the delicate skin of Tyler's neck. "Just don't want the fun to be over too soon." He nipped at Tyler's ear and the young man jumped slightly.

"Stand up for me sweetheart" Sid demanded. Tyler might have been put off by these sorts of terms on a normal occasion, but with his cock aching in his pants he thought this was not a battle he'd win. He stood at the foot of the bed and bit his lip, blushing slightly at the very obvious erection he was sporting. "Why don't you go ahead and touch yourself kid, through the pants first. Wouldn't want you coming just yet eh?" Sid settled himself back against a pillow and grinned from ear to ear watching Tyler grasp his erection and bite back a moan. 

"That's perfect babe." Sid leered, moving forward a bit and very obviously enjoying the show. Tyler blushed furiously and licked his lips, squeezing his erection until he was sweating and panting. "Now turn around and take it off for me eh? " Sid chewed his lip in anticipation. Tyler felt the heat of Sid's gaze, felt his every move being not just watched but appreciated. He turned his back to Sid and glanced over his shoulder as he hitched his jeans down. He wasn't too naive. He knew what Sid wanted to see.

He let his pants slip down halfway and pulled them so tight so that the band of his jeans cut into his tender flesh. He could hear Sid chuckle to himself as he ran his hands down his sides and ever so slowly pushed his jeans down over his ass and down his legs. He let his hands linger on his ass and glanced back at Sid again. 

"That's wonderful Ty, just...stay like that for a sec eh?" Sidney crept closer and gently spread Tyler's ass apart. It was what Tyler might have described as wonderfully humiliating. He hadn't slept around much before and never knew that sex could be this fun. He was loving every minute of Sid's playful demands. He even found that he enjoyed the slightly excruciating sense of shame at being laid bare like he was by the much celebrated Sidney Crosby.

Tyler gasped as Sid licked at his opening. "ung...what are you doing now?!" Tyler wailed. "you'll want this, trust me" Sid replied, lifting his fingers to Tyler's mouth. "lick please" he asked with a sunny smile. "since you asked so nicely" Tyler was smirking again but took Sid's fingers into his mouth and lathed them with what would hopefully be an adequate amount of lube. 

He wouldn't have to wonder if it was enough for long because immediately Sidney pressed two fingers into him. "I just wanted to make sure the ride would be smooth babe" Sidney soothes. "i want to see your face when you come Ty" Sid said in a decidedly darker, lustier tone. "come here and fuck yourself on my dick. I want to see how pretty you look with my cock in you." 

And with that line Tyler took Sidney's cock all night long, cum spraying both of them, Tyler's shouts echoing off his walls, cum dripping from between his legs. He lay back in his bed and didn't think anything of passing out. He never heard Sidney sneak out and certainly didn't hear Chara beating his door down again.


	3. o cappy my cappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gives Tyler the punishment cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the development of chapter 4:  
> sifle i wrote chpter three of my hockey slut story tonight yay!  
> sifle now i have NO idea where to go with it :D  
> sifle man  
> sifle game 5 tomorrow  
> sifle the devils have to win every game till the end now  
> sifle im scared  
> sifle i mean  
> sifle im amped  
> sifle LETS DO IT BOYS  
> @Dune well, i hear bukkake parties are all the rage these days  
> @Dune that or ponies  
> * @Dune shrugs  
> sifle haha  
> sifle bukkake party sounds good for this story  
> sifle cause i have this joke i tell  
> sifle all the time  
> sifle when they fight for the puck  
> sifle all those sticks up in the pucks grill  
> sifle hockey  
> sifle bukkake  
> sifle hockey bukkake  
> sifle it fits the rhyme scheme  
> sifle you jsut gve me a great idea  
> sifle hes out for ovies cock but i think the epic story will center around him NEVER getting it the way he wants it  
> sifle perfect  
> sifle thanks  
> sifle im sure youre thrilled at having been involed  
> sifle im totes gonna credit you

This time Chara entered without waiting, totally enraged that Tyler had ignored his ultimatum. He had a very good plan in mind before he came in but as he encountered the naked ravished body of the young Tyler Seguin, every thought flew from his mind. The boy was practically covered in flaking, dry cum. There was a small puddle of puke beside his bed and several very large empty liquor bottles lying around. 

He furrowed his brow and pushed at the naked boy. "Tyler....you're a mess." He said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. Tyler's eyes slid open and focused on Chara. A slow smile spread across his lips. "morning big z" he yawned and stretched, giving no mind to his state of dress. 

Chara flushed but could not look away. Didn't want to look away. "you weren't at breakfast." He spoke firmly. "Do you remember what I said to you? About the next time you missed a team meeting?" Z could feel his fists clenching. Tyler rose up on his elbows and glanced down at the mess of his body. His tight abs were pasted with cum and his cock twitched under Zdeno's hard gaze. 

"Sure I do, Z. Do you remember what I said the last time you threatened me?" Ty smirked. He was intentionally pushing Chara's buttons. Z had no way of knowing but Tyler had developed a taste for being put in his place. But while Alex and Sidney were playful about it, he got the feeling Chara would not take things as lightly. Ty bit his lip and tried to control his breathing as he considered diving headlong into this new territory. 

Tyler made no effort to hide his hardening cock. Chara's eyes narrowed. He didn't like to do anything rash but Seguin very obviously wanted something from him. "Whats happened to you lately Tyler?" Chara asked, disgusted. "Have you always been this much of a slut?" 

“Gotta keep my options open right? If I want ice time that is.” Tyler snapped back. It was brutal, insinuating a trade because he'd been scratched twice now. Chara didn't like it at all. Tyler could definitely tell Chara didn't like it because there was a large hand around his throat and a six foot nine Slovakian hauling him off the bed by it. 

“Irresponsible, sleeping around, getting wasted, you can't be a Bruin and do all this” Chara snarled in his face. Shoving Tyler to the ground, Chara unzipped his pants and worked his dick in his hand few times. Tyler was caught off guard momentarily. His eyes widened staring at Big Z's enormous cock. “Show me that tongue of yours....happy puppy” Chara muttered, aiming his dick down at Tyler's face.

Ty flushed and licked his lips. “You heard that eh?” He said, glancing around self consciously. Any awkwardness of being caught fucking was totally obliterated by the awkward fact that Chara's dick was out. The only thing he could do was lean up and lick at it to defuse the ever increasingly awkward situation.

A tremor ran through Z's body as he stared down at the young winger. So proud and cocky and full of arrogance, Chara thought as he laces a hand through Tyler's hair and roughly fucked his throat. Tyler yelped but there wasn't much he could say with his mouth full of his captain's dick. “Don't sound so shocked Seguin, I know you're not a virgin. These walls are paper thin you know.” Chara grit out as he let Tyler up for a breath. “And god knows what you get up to when you go off” He was seething as he looked down at Tyler. The poor kid couldn't even lock eyes with him. He was staring at the floor trying to catch his breath. 

He heard Tyler mumble something, very low as though he knew he shouldn't have said it. “What's that?” Chara demanded, dragging Tyler up by his shoulders. The young man tried to fight his grip but failed miserably, dangling in Chara's grasp like a fish on a hook. “I SAID I just miss the ice god damnit!” He shouted. Chara slapped him hard across the face and pushed him back on the bed. 

“If you missed the ice that much you would have made it to practice.” Chara said, ice cold tone. Tyler was furious but his cock was still hard and twitching as his captain manhandled him into submission. He found himself completely defenseless, arms pinned behind him, face pressed into the mattress while his hips were hauled up so that Chara could see exactly what Sidney had done to him just hours before. 

Z's cock throbbed relentlessly as he took in the sight of his youngest team mate. His thighs spread before him proved that Tyler had in fact had SOME practice at this type of thing. His ass gaped and practically begged to be fucked, proving for certain that this type of thing he had done before. Chara kept Tyler's arms pinned and used his other hand to slip 2 fingers in. Tyler bucked and moaned but his ass gave no resistance. Chara grinned and pulled the boys arms behind him a little tigher, causing him to whine and squirm under him. 

“I'm going to teach you to do what your captain says from now on Tyler.” He spoke firmly, curling his fingers into Tyler's ass, looking for that tender spot that would make the young man scream. “Your friend did a good job of lubing you up for me.” Chara leaned down to whisper in Tyler's ear. His fingers were slick with Sidney's cum and only moments after he'd licked at Ty's ear did he slide over something wonderfully sensitive. Tyler gasped and cried out, arms jerking in Chara's grasp. Chara laughed loudly and withdrew his fingers.

He positioned his cock at Ty's entrance and forced his hands above his head, pressing them down into the mattress. “You're having a shower next, you're coming to practice, and you're doing drills just like everyone else” Chara grunted into his ear as he slowly slid into the tight heat of the Tyler's cum slicked ass. Tyler bit his lip hard and choked back his moans, reveling in the utter and complete dominance of his captain. This is what a captain should be, he thought to himself. This is what it feels like to be a Bruin, he corrected himself as he relaxed and let his captain fill him until he could feel Chara's balls against him. 

He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and wiggled his hips. “Fucking christ Z, you're so big....” he whined. “That's why they call me big z hm?” Chara purred into his ear, licking at his neck. “You're supposed to be at practice right now, I am supposed to be your captain. And you're going to call me that until practice is over....” he pulled out slowly and slammed back in, holding for a moment as he caught his breath. “isn't that right Seguin?” Chara asked, almost a challenge in his voice. 

Tyler took the bait and ate it right up. He loved the attention. Positively fed off of it. “Yes, of course, captain” he gasped as Chara ground his hips against him, making sure his dick slid against that spot that made Tyler moan. “Fuck me captain....please...” he begged. “Begging for it already? That didn't take long. I think next time we're going to focus on your endurance.” Chara laughed none to kindly as he began to plow into the small frame of one of his top scorers. 

He was rewarded with a yelped and moan after every thrust. It was surprising to even Chara himself how much he enjoyed hearing the young man take his cock like a champ. He reached up and, releasing one of Ty's hands, gripped his hair harshly and yanked his head up. Chara reveled in the look of pure bliss on the boys face as he fucked him so hard his knees lifted off the bed. “I want you to make yourself cum, Tyler.” Chara commanded, slipping his hand from his hair down to his neck, fighting the urge to squeeze his windpipe...just a little...”captiain...” Tyler gasped. “yes captain...YES captain...” He shouted as he jacked himself off while Chara slammed into his prostate over and over. 

Tyler felt completely taken over, as tho his body were not his. Loving the feeling of being held in place by his captains cock, the hand around his throat, the other hand slipping over his sweat and cum slick abs. He wanted more of this, he wanted to feel this way always, but his orgasm was coming fast and he let his tongue hang out, panting and not quite getting enough air at the same time. At this moment, Chara took over for Tyler and squeezed his cock expertly until his ass clenched around his cock and cum was splattered across those perfect abs. 

He took a moment to smear the fresh cum over Ty's stomach as the pulsing of the orgasm milked Chara's cock so perfectly that his hips hitched twice and on the third violent thrust he came deep inside Tyler. They stayed like that for several moments until Chara decided it was time for Tyler to be responsible. 

“Clean yourself up and get your ass to the rink.” He demanded, hovering over the sweaty, spent form of his teammate. Tyler was still panting and had hardly come down from his orgasm. “I....” He began in a panting breath. Thinking better of it, he instead bent his head and swallowed. “Yes captain.” He sounded a bit defeated. Chara decided not to feel bad for him. He would shine once more when he was on the ice. That smile he had always secretly admired would come back as soon as he set skate to ice, Chara was certain of it. 

Tyler lie there for several moment, enjoying the vibration in his skin, the goosebumps, the afterglow of being thoroughly fucked last night and that morning by two different partners. He'd never done this sort of thing before. He'd always been exclusive to a girl. He wondered how far he could push this. He glanced over at his nightstand and an evil little grin flitted across his face as he caught notice of the number of Alex Ovechkin whom he'd had run in with but had not quite gone all the way with. 

He knew it was pushing his luck. But as he showered the cum of two different hockey gods off his lean body, his competitive nature bared its teeth. He made a silent bet with himself that he could keep from getting scratched again and still get his lusty fix from Ovechkin. He secretly put two tally marks on the wall in his mind. How many more could he manage before summer, he wondered.


	4. Say you love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is on the prowl.

No one noticed at practice. No one saw him wince after every stretch and drill. Even getting in and out of his padding was quite literally a pain in his ass. Tyler shook his head and decided he needed to man up. He was a hockey player, he could take the pain. 

Chara hadn't particularly targeted him but the few times he did speak directly to him, over the heads of his team mates, Tyler had made sure to tack on 'Captain' at the end of every response. Chara's smirk was a very slight, knowing twist at the corner of his lips and it made Tyler blush hard and bite his tongue. 

He got out of practice as soon as possible. He didn't want to get cornered by his captain before he could sneak off to see Alex Ovechkin. His team mates would never forgive him if they knew he was fooling around like that. The very thought of it though...the idea of the buff, confidant, more experienced, Russian ravishing his mouth and holding him down to fuck him raw was driving him insane. 

His practice had been alright but for anyone who knew -Chara- they would have seen the signs of his frustration. He practically ran to his car and locked himself in. Letting his head fall back and closing his eyes, Tyler tried desperately to get control of his body. He texted Alex as soon as he thought his hands wouldn't shake too badly. 

You busy?

He sat his phone on his knee and cranked his car, looking for something on the radio to distract him from his over active imagination. His mind kept wandering back to Chara, how serious he had been, how completely in control. He couldn't help but compare him to Alex who seemed to be more chaotic, like he wasn't sure what would happen next but was certain it would be precisely what he wanted. Then there was Sidney, who was such a stark opposite of Chara that it was like night and day. Sidney's smile, his energy, his everything was completely sunny and care free and yet still he pushed with just enough will to guide Tyler along. 

His phone buzzed.

Hands full, need extra pair, you come?

It was a strange response but when Alex sent his hotel address and room number he didn't hesitate even a moment to input the information into his GPS and silently tell his dick to shut the fuck up so he could drive. He desperately tried not to speed but his foot felt like it was made of lead and the smile on his face was stuck on. 

 

Alex chuckled and set his phone down, returning to Sidney with a new swagger about him. “You look frighteningly pleased with yourself, Ovechkin.” Sidney spoke with a little too much confidence considering he was currently tied to the hotel room bed. His hands were loosely attached to the headboard by silk ties that would certainly give him a private laugh every time he wore them in public from now on. 

“You no worry about phone” Alex whispered down to him as he straddled Sidney's lap. “you in bad position to make comment anyway” He continued as Sidney bit his lip, bucking under Alex. He was incredibly hard and completely naked. His dick scratched uncomfortably against Alex's jeans and Sidney huffed in frustration. “Ovechkin...” Sidney warned, straining up to try and reach any part of Alex, neck, lips, anything. 

Alex hummed to himself in satisfaction. “it not that easy for you Crosby.” He grinned down at Sid, smooshing his face in one hand so that those lips of his were ridiculously pouty. Sidney tried to shake loose of Alex's grip but received a slap in return. A red hand print appeared on his cheek, stark in comparison to Sidney's pale skin and dark hair. He glared up at Alex but it was apparent that he'd enjoyed the sting of the slap because Alex could feel Sid's cock twitch under him. 

“You do as I say and you get everything you want, understand?” Ovechkin was looking at him very seriously. Sidney looked up at him defiantly for several moments before lowering his eyes and licking his lips. “Everything I want?” Sidney asked, emphasis on 'everything'. Alex chuckled and pressed his tongue into Sidney's mouth, licking at anything he could reach, sucking at his tongue lewdly. Sidney growled against his lips and gave himself in to Ovechkin's demanding mouth.

“What you want Sidney? You get...” Alex whispered against the soft pale skin of Sidney's neck. Sid let his head drop back and closed his eyes, breathing slowly for a moment, trying desperately not to lose himself in the taste of Alex. “I want....” he started, eyes still closed. “I want this to go on forever.” He panted as he bucked his hips under Alex. It was a pained response. If there was one thing other than talent that Sidney had in spades it was pride. 

The Russian chuckled at him darkly. “You're gonna have to be specific” Alex brushed his knuckles across Sid's cheek gently just to make sure the brutality of clenching a hand in his hair and jerking his head to the side was not lost on him. Sidney's shout was more anger than pain and it was music to Ovechkin's ears. “Tell, Crosby....what you can't tell anyone...what you want more than anything...” He clenched his fingers a bit tighter and earned himself a moan from deep in Sid's chest. Most likely it was never supposed to make it to Alex's ears because Sid flushed red and clenched his teeth. 

You're so pretty....Alex thought to himself. But he couldn't say that. Never. He and Sid weren't even friends. But this was close enough for him. He ground down on Sid's hips and gave him a very Russian very intense lap dance. Sidney began to sweat and curse but he refused to beg for more after Alex slapped him a second time across the other cheek, hand still clenched in Sid's hair. “I think you like it when I hit you.” Alex smirked, stilling his hips and running his fingers lightly over the welt on his cheek. Sidney furrowed his brow and almost protested when Alex shoved his tongue back in Sid's mouth, dominating it to the very point of suffocation. 

When he pulled away, Sidney was panting desperately. “You love it.” Alex went on. “I notice how you blush when I check you into the boards. Just like you turn red now.” Alex laughed. Sidney whined and bucked under Ovechkin, hard. “Fuck you” Sidney spat, earning himself a growl and another hard slap from Ovechkin. 

There was a knock at the door and Alex grinned wolfishly as Sid's eyes widened. He made a few pleading noises when Alex got up to answer it but the Russian was having none of it. He disappeared just around the corner. Sid could still see a bit of him in the hall mirror. He couldn't quite hear who it was so he craned his neck a bit and immediately wished he hadn't. He caught the eye of Tyler Seguin. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

Tyler gaped at the flash of naked flesh he'd caught in the mirror before Alex had moved in front of it. “So you had your hands full huh?” Tyler grinned and winked. “Who have you got in there anyway?” He leaned in to Alex and tried to rub against him in what he thought was a suggestive manner. “I brought vodka” He whispered to Alex as he closed the door behind him. 

Alex took the bottle from Tyler and set it on a nearby end table before he pushed the young man into the wall and ravaged his mouth. Strong hands came up to grasp Tyler's hips. Rough stubble scratched against Tyler's sensitive young flesh. Tyler's hands couldn't stay still. He was running his hands over every bit of bare flesh he could find. Over Ovechkin's back and shoulders, up to cradle the base of Alex's skull as he put more tongue into the kiss. 

Alex cupped Tyler's growing hard on and grinned. Tyler gasped and bucked his hips. “God damn I love this shit” Tyler moaned. “Fucking own me Ovechkin, I came here to get fucked and you know it.” He grinned at Ovechkin and threw caution to the wind. Alex laughed. “My my little cub so aggressive now...” He chuckled. “Seguin want to learn to be whore for Russian cock eh?” He smirked at Tyler and turned to grab the bottle of vodka and wander back into the bedroom, knowing that Tyler would follow.

There wasn't much Sidney could do except avert his eyes when Tyler came into view. He watched Ovechkin drink straight from a half gallon of vodka, watched him palm his cock through his jeans, watched him slowly grin at Tyler....When he could no longer stand it, Sid glanced up at Tyler through half lidded eyes, what he saw was not out of line with what he'd expected. 

Tyler was giving him a lop sided grin and there was an obvious bulge in his jeans. “Hey Crosby, you're looking good” Tyler grinned, watching the blush spread from Sidney's face all the way down his chest and further so that his cock twitched and his hips jerked off the bed slightly. Ovechkin laughed heartily and slung his arm around Tyler's shoulders to whisper in his ear. “We treat him like slut he is tonight da?” Ovie let his tongue flick out against Tyler's ear and he was rewarded with a shiver. Tyler turned his face to Ovechkin and looked a bit nervous. “I've never done this sort of thing before....” He whispered pleadingly. 

Ovechkin gave him an incredulous look before smirking and beginning to remove Tyler's shirt. “Right, I forget you still virgin in lot of ways...” He started, pressing a hand against Tyler's warm chest and leaning up to silence him with a mouth full of vodka as the protests started to surface in Tyler's face. Tyler let the liquor slide smoothly down his throat and reveled in the slight burn it left on his tongue. “Russian shot, make easier” Alex glanced over at Crosby and leaned into Tyler. “You make easier for Crosby....” He whispered, pressing the bottle into Tyler's hand.

 

Tyler smirked down at Crosby as he approached the bed. Sid was breathing hard and fast, lifting his knee to hide his shame. Tyler giggled a little and sat on the bed next to him. Very calmly he took a mouthful of vodka and sealed their lips together to force the liquid down his throat. 

Sidney wasn't used to vodka and he choked on it as Alex cackled in the background. Tyler set the bottle down and lifted his hand to Sidney's face. Sid flinched and Tyler's brow furrowed. He glanced back at Alex with disapproval. “Has Alex been mean to you Sid.” Tyler murmured. Sidney pressed his cheek into Tyler's hand and closed his eyes. “Ovechkin....gives me everything I want...” He gasped, sucking at one of Tyler's fingers.

Tyler let his thumb cut into Sid's plumb bottom lip and then slip inside the hot wetness of his mouth. Sidney groaned and slowly, as his tongue flicked at Tyler's thumb, his leg fell flat and exposed his very obvious desires. “Everything you want huh?” Tyler repeated a little perplexed. 

Alex ambled up next to Tyler and threaded his fingers through Ty's hair. “I know what he need...” Ovechkin tried to reassure Tyler by scratching the short hair behind his ear. Tyler didn't want to admit it but it felt really nice and he leaned into it slightly, panting a bit unintentionally. “Ty's just a puppy in the wolf's den Ovechkin.” Sidney spoke up, voice trembling slightly as he eyed Tyler's flushed face. “hm...hope he not have fleas.” Alex smirked as he lent down over Sid.

He stared him square in the eye for several seconds. There was an uncertain look on Sid's face as Tyler looked on. Alex slapped him rather sharply. “Tell him you love it, da?” Sid didn't answer, Tyler looked slightly mortified. Alex growled and put a hand around Sid's neck. “You want to keep going don't you Crosby? You scare Tyler if you don't tell what you want...” He said in a low steady voice. “I love it.....” Sidney grit out through clenched teeth, gasping desperately for air. “I need it....” He gasped as Ovie let his grip relax around Sid's windpipe.

Tyler was about to protest when he noticed Sidney's cock twitching and thick beads of pre come dribble from his tip. “Ohh...” Tyler breathed. “Oh, you DO like this.” He said with a sudden dawn of realization. He grinned up at Alex with a new understanding of the situation. Looking like a puppy who'd been given a new chew toy. 

Alex ruffled his hair and leaned against the wall with his vodka, swilling it hungrily as he watched Tyler slide down Sidney's body to hover over his cock. Tyler lifted and spread his thighs, watching Sid's cock bounce angrily against his stomach. Alex eyed him closely as Tyler licked at Sidney's balls. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his jeans, palming his own cock as he watched his pets playing with each other. And they were HIS pets, he decided. And fuck anyone who tried to say otherwise. Alex grinned down at Sidney's flushed face. Sid was panting uncontrollably, his eyes fell shut, head lolling to one side and tongue threatening to slip out as he licked his lips repeatedly. Tyler was now rimming him senseless, shoving his tongue into Sidney desperately. Ty was staring at Alex through half lidded eyes as he licked into Sidney. 

Alex went to lie on the bed next to Sidney and let his hands wander over the bare hairless chest and abdomen. “What do Pittsburgh sluts like the most, Ovie? I want to make Sidney VERY happy tonight.” Tyler grinned a little maliciously. Alex laughed darkly. “Sidney wants you to slap his cock and balls until he no can take it anymore” Ovechkin muttered. Tyler looked a little apprehensive but gave Sid's cock a swat anyway. Not too hard but hard enough to make Sidney's back arch and his lips part in a lusty gasp. “Did that hurt?” Tyler asked. “Yes.....” Sid whispered. 

Tyler slapped his sensitive balls a little harder this time. “Yes, what?” Tyler asked with a bite of anger in his voice, his hand coming for a quick smack just so he could hear Sid's voice crack. “Yes Tyler! “ He shouted. 

Alex laughed and kissed up the side of Sidney's face until he was nipping at his ear. “Sidney is good whore, always know to say thank you right?” He was leading Sidney to say what he wanted to hear and it had definitely worked. “Thank you Tyler....Tyler...I need more....” Sidney babbled on as Tyler thrust 2 fingers into his willing ass. “Always such a good slut, Sid. You make good whore in Russia...” Alex grinned in Sid's hair. Sidney bucked next to him as Tyler added a third finger. 

Alex peered down Sid's abdomen and grinned wolfishly. “I bet Sid can take whole fist.....” He suggested. Sid's eyes widened and he gasped as Tyler's fingers twitched inside him. “Ovechkin...” Sid warned, but the warning went unheeded as Alex shoved his fingers into Sid's mouth. “Quiet whore” Alex said shortly as he fucked Sid's mouth with his fingers. He grinned maliciously as Sid took his fingers all the way to the knuckle. 

Tyler in the mean time had gotten four fingers into Sid and began to feel guilty as the tight unlubricated hole refused to give. “Alex....I'm not sure if...” Ty started. Alex turned a fierce gaze back at him and he snapped his mouth shut, slipping his fingers out of Sidney. 

“You come here. You want this, but you not follow through.” Ovechkin crept closer to him sounding ever more sinister. “Not have time for pussy Boston teenager” He grabbed Tyler and pushed him forward over Sidney, forcing him face to face with Sid's desperately swollen cock. “Now you suck like slut, Seguin.” He demanded. Tyler was thrown off by the shift of gears and did nothing for several moments. 

“I say suck, you suck.” Alex shouted and looked back at Sidney, snapping a slap across his cheek. “Every time you make angry, Sid feel it. Understand?” Tyler looked at Alex very seriously and shook his head. He quickly let his tongue hang out and lathe over Sid's cock. 

Ovechkin wrenched Sid's head back by the hair and stared down at him. “Think Seguin not know what suck means.....” He said, conspiratorially to Sidney. Sidney whimpered in pain and shook uncontrollably as Alex pulled his stiff dick out next to him. “We show him da?” Sidney didn't say anything in return, just swallowed hard as Ovie continued to tug his hair so that his neck was stretched back. 

Tyler was watching apprehensively as Ovechkin dipped his dick down Sidney's throat with little consideration. Tyler let his mouth drop down over Sid's cock as he watched Ovie's dick slide down Sid's stretched throat. He moaned as Ovechkin gave Sidney no chance to breath as he brutally fucked his throat. Really, Tyler was very surprised that he didn't have to hold Sidney's hips down very hard at all. He seemed to merely whimper and take it, all of it. 

Sid's thick lips were swollen, red, and abused over and over as Ovie ground hard into the wet heat. He'd never seen Crosby like this before and he couldn't help but grab at his own stiff cock and jerk himself roughly. His eyes were glued to Sidney as he tried hard to remember to tongue Sid's dick just how he's learned he liked it. Sidney's cheeks were flushed, he was moaning and whimpering with every thrust of Ovechkin's cock and Tyler had never been more pleased with himself for outright disobeying his captain.

Chara's face flashed behind his eyelids momentarily. The way he'd been thrown down and fucked by his captain made him haul himself up and gasp. In reality angering Chara apparently worked in his favor to some degree. He knew he was trading ice time for time on his back but at the moment he couldn't be convinced to care. Not with Sidney moaning the way he was, not with Ovechkin grunting and sweating the way he was. 

Ovechkin had been watching him darkly and Seguin blushed hard and bit his lip as he jerked himself over Sidney. He knew he was close and he'd be damned if he was going to come on anything less than Sidney Crosby's gorgeously pale chest. Ovechkin wrenched himself away from Sidney and before Tyler knew what was happening Ovechkin was behind him, pressing him forward. He was confused only momentarily as Ovie's hand pressed his dick to Sidney's and began jerking them.

“I'm going to make you come Tyler...and in return you going to get up there with Sidney and kiss him until I say when...” Seguin half moaned and half whimpered at the idea. He wanted Ovechkin to fuck him. He'd been dying for it ever since that first night in the bar where he'd gotten a drunken hand job and an itch for more. He could feel Ovie's dick hard against his ass and ground back against him. Ovechkin huffed and growled in his ear. “M'not going to fuck you...Chara kill me....” He half gasped, half laughed as Tyler whined and ground his hips back once more.

Sidney was moaning beautifully under Tyler and when he strained against his bonds to lick at his lips, Tyler thought maybe it wasn't EXACTLY what he wanted but it was pretty fucking good. Ovechkin grabbed his short hair and pulled him back and away from Sidney. “Not until I say” He ground out, holding Tyler tightly against him while his large rough hand made short work of both he and Sidney's erections. 

Tyler shouted and leaned back against Ovechkin's solid body as his come splattered over Sidney's abs and dribbled between their cocks. The extra lubrication, or quite possibly the simple fact that Tyler had just come on him, forced Sidney over the edge and he came hard against his stomach. Tyler could feel Ovechkin's grin pressing into his neck as he released their dicks so he could smear their come together on Sidney's abs. 

Tyler lurched forward and rolled sideways so he was next to Sidney. He stared up at him, admiring the way he'd taken the abuse and wondering just how long Ovechkin and he'd been going at this between seasons...or even during seasons....But he didn't have long to wonder as Ovechkin crawled up Sidney's body and sat on his chest. 

“Now....” He stated as he pressed his come slick fingers against Sidney's lips, making sure he smeared as much as he could across his chin and even his cheek. “I want to see it now...” Ovechkin demanded. Tyler looked up at Sidney again and without hesitating he licked at his chin and cheek. Sidney could do little more than let Tyler tongue him, open his mouth and invite Tyler to make out with him, which Tyler gladly accepted. 

He'd craned his neck up and licked into Sidney's mouth desperately. He was only a little startled when he felt the tip of Ovechkin's cock pressing between their mouths. Sidney let his tongue lathe over it and try to meet Tyler's. They kissed around Ovechkin's cock, licking and nibbling at each other, letting each gasping breath rush over Ovie's pre come slicked head. 

Ovechkin made no attempt to hide his pleasure, moaning loudly and clenching his pet's hair, making certain neither pulled away until eventually he couldn't help but force them to hold still so he could thrust between their open mouths. It was becoming too much for him and when he looked down to see the face's of these two very pretty boys slack with lust he couldn't hold back any longer. He made sure to continue thrusting to make certain his cum splashed into both their mouths and on their faces. When he sat back he was very happy that they had continued to lick at each other. 

“Good boy, Tyler.” Alex breathed. “Finally learn to listen. Can stop now, if want.” He finished, grinning as he saw the blush spread across Seguin's face. Alex reached up to untie Sidney and grinned lazily as Sid half rolled on top of Tyler and let his hands wander over the young winger, taking control of the kiss and deepening it until Tyler was shaking under him. 

Sidney pulled back and smiled down at him. “You both filthy, shower before go.” Alex interrupted, the hint of jealousy did not go unnoticed in his voice. Tyler chose to avoid his gaze until he'd gotten cleaned and dressed. 

“I can't believe you're afraid of Chara...” Tyler muttered as he was leaving, shuffling his feet at the door. “Can't believe he not give you what you need.” Ovechkin smirked. Tyler frowned and felt he had to defend his captain. “Hey, just because we're fucking doesn't mean Big Z and the rest of the Bruins aren't going to blow you away this season.” Tyler wasn't sure why he'd said it, it hadn't made much sense but trash talk was almost a natural reflex to him. “We not fucking, Seguin.” Alex said with a tone that made it clear they wouldn't be discussing the situation any further. 

“Yeah well....tell Sidney to make sure he washes the whore off him before we play the pens” Tyler chirped and ran off before he could see Ovie's reaction.


	5. Vodka Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovie recalls how his 'relationship' with Sid first started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and bittersweet, needed a break after that last chapter. It really took it out of me.

Sidney Crosby and Alex Ovechkin were not friends. There was nothing holding them together except for the extreme urge to fuck each others brains out. It was actually a fairly common excuse to date in straight 'relationships' but for some reason Ovechkin couldn't handle watching Tyler and Sidney making plans on their own. He didn't like the thought of the two of them meeting secretly and spiriting themselves far out of Ovechkin's reach to do their fucking. 

He shouldn't care what Sidney does with his own time. Its not like he ever cared before. He knew Sidney and Geno were fucking, somewhere in the back of his mind, but Geno had never stuck his tongue down Crosby's throat in front of him. Ovechkin toweled himself off from a very soothing shower, trying to shut his jangled nerves down. With Tyler vying for his attention and Crosby more than happy to oblige in his stead he really should just leave it. Sidney was giving him an out. 

He flopped down on his rented bed, towel loosely draped over his hips. He randomly wondered what his pets got up to when he wasn't around. Was Sidney giving Tyler what he'd refused him? It wasn't that Ovechkin didn't want to stick his dick in that tight young ass, he thought to himself idly as he ran his hand down his abdomen lazily. The problem was that he could smell Chara all over him. He could guess that most of Tyler's acting out was more due to youthful rebellion than anything else.

And what of it? Half of him pondered as he reached further down and stroked himself hard. When he took Sidney it hadn't been an issue. They were both captains of their teams and didn't owe anything to anyone. They'd paid their dues. But Tyler was ridiculously young and deliciously stupid. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how entirely he'd had Seguin wrapped around his finger. Or rather Tyler's lips wrapped around his cock. 

He thrust into his hand faster as images of Sidney and Tyler licking at each other surfaced. It was bittersweet for him. They'd looked at each other in a way that said it wouldn't have mattered if Ovie had been there or not. He grimaced and thumbed the head of his cock. Sidney had a slight upturn to his lips as he nuzzled into Tyler's cheek at one point. Sidney had never smiled at him that way. Not that it had ever mattered before...Sidney came to him for one reason and one reason only. Until they met Tyler.

He flipped onto his stomach and lifted his hips as he fisted his cock. He recalled when he'd first started meeting with Sidney. Ovechkin had played particularly physically on the ice when it began and he was utterly surprised when Crosby had shown up at his hotel room door, eyes downcast, crestfallen. He'd felt ashamed of the way he'd led his team to the loss and demanded, drunkenly, to make him pay for it since his team mates had refused to point the blame where it 'obviously belonged'.

Ovechkin had grinned at the time. Had laughed at his rival and wondered, at the time, if he was just spoiling for a fight. He'd merely verbally abused him at first, having had more than a few drinks after his victory, before he'd pushed Crosby around a little. He'd backed him into a wall going on about how shitty a captain he was and continuously manhandled him every time Crosby had jerked away from him. 

He grunted and thrust hard into his hand as he recalled the blush that had confused him in the early days. Crosby's pale skin flushed hard the more demeaning his comments became and when he'd managed the vodka balls to re enact the check that had caused Crosby to freak his shit and toss his gloves he couldn't help but notice his reaction off the ice was a little different. Instead of instantly lashing out, Sidney had gasped and turned his face away. Ovechkin was close enough to him that there was no way he could have missed Sidney's erection. 

He bit at the arm supporting his weight as he felt himself come that much closer to orgasm. Images and half faded memories of drunkenly pushing Sidney to his knees and forcing him to look up at him were swimming behind his tightly shut eyelids. That was all it took to do it for him back then, Sidney need do nothing but look up at him with that pretty pout on his face and sooner than later it would be covered in Alex's come.

He let out a very frustrated growl as the images in his head switched between these degrading images and that sweet smile he'd given Seguin and without much control he shot his load all over himself and the bed spread. He rolled to his side and tried desperately to catch his breath, his brow still knit together in frustration. He'd never felt anything like jealousy concerning Crosby and it bothered him to no end. 

Knowing that Sidney had come to him by choice and certainly didn't have to take the abuse had left him so completely in awe that he would continuously push his limits with Crosby every time he showed up at his door. Working up from blow jobs to outright fucking and each time Ovechkin swore he felt nothing but lust. After awhile it became more about the general principle of the thing and less about the wins and losses of their teams. He had no way of knowing when things had changed but when he saw someone else giving Sidney some degree of satisfaction he became furious. Tyler Seguin had started something that Ovechkin was one hundred percent certain he wouldn't be able to finish. 

He'd only seen Tyler a few times but he swore the next time Tyler wanted something from him he would make sure there was no ulterior motive. No Sidney lazing about naked to draw the attention away from him. Yeah, Alex was a greedy fuck, he knew that immediately. But he didn't like sharing his toys. 

He sat up and wiped the come off his abdomen with his damp towel and sat for a moment on the edge of his bed. He wasn't quite sure what to do about his situation, wasn't even sure there was a situation to be handled at all. As Sidney frequently reminded him, they were not friends, there was no reason to feel this jealousy. Regardless, he texted Tyler Seguin and decided that something had to be done for his own peace of mind.


	6. What you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Alex don't know what they want....so they take what they can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several chapters in the works, wow - if I don't see more interest in this fic I'm just...probably...not gonna post the rest. Chapter 7 is done and not edited chapter 8 is half done. Up to you guys! Let me know if you want to see more.

Little cub, want come and play?

He'd texted the young Bruin. Tyler wasted no time in replying. 

Want your cock Ovie... gonna hand it over?

Was Tyler's cheeky response. 

Greedy. 

He sent back, with his hotel and room number. Ovechkin was formulating a plan. A very devious very satisfying plan. Well, satisfying for him. He fully intended to continue denying Tyler what he really wanted. Mainly because Tyler was so young and Chara was so intimidating but also because it was just plain fun to torment the boy. 

It didn't take long for Tyler to show up with a case of beer, half naked and tan from the summer sun. “You planning frat party?” Ovechkin raised an eyebrow as Tyler planted the case in the fridge and opened one for himself and Alex. “A party..” Tyler considered with narrow eyes. “Sure why not!” He chirped gleefully as he drained his first beer. Ovie couldn't help but smile at him. He hadn't intended to but it slipped out and crept up to his eyes regardless. Don't get close to him, he had to chide himself, he didn't want to mistake this for anything other than what it was. He'd made that mistake with Sidney already. 

“C'mon then, chug it.” Tyler grinned. Ovie considered it for a moment, looked from Tyler to the beer and smirked, opening his throat to drain the entire beer. “Alright then, little cub.” Ovie crept up to him, reached around him to grab another beer for the fridge and let his other hand brush against the warm tight skin of Tyler's stomach. The young man moved subtly into his touch. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Alex.

Tyler tossed his can into the sink and leaned up against the wall, letting himself be closed in by Alex. His eyes were half lidded and it was obvious he'd been pre drinking up to this event. Alex brushed his thumb and knuckles against the blush on Tyler's cheek and earned himself a light closed lip moan. He grinned and drained his second beer. Tossing his can and devoting his full attention to Tyler, Alex leaned in close and licked at his lips. He made sure he was just close enough for the very tip of his tongue to make contact and moved away immediately as Tyler tried to connect their lips. He played this game of cat and mouse for several minutes, licking and nipping at Tyler until the young man growled in frustration and held Ovie still by his hair so he could press his tongue into that teasing mouth. 

“Fucking tease.” Tyler growled against his lips. Alex laughed. “What you expect?” He walked away from Tyler and pulled a bottle out of the freezer. “American beer...not really my thing” He shot Tyler a smoldering look with a smirk tacked on. “You drink” He goaded Tyler as he drank straight from his bottle.

Ty laughed and grinned at him. “I could...the whole thing. I'm good that way.” He boasted. “Hm...you good enough to eat, can see that.” Alex licked his lips and took another shot from the bottle of vodka. Tyler stared at him for a moment, not sure if he should take the challenge. “Alright then. Let's do this.” Tyler huffed, taking as many beers out as he could carry and opening them all. 

Ovechkin was patient with him. He didn't care how much the kid could drink. Didn't give a shit about these petty games. The only game he was interested in was getting Tyler just where he wanted him. He watched half interested as Tyler drained them one by one. Laughed as the young man stepped back and almost fell against the wall, letting out a long burp. 

“American kids.....very rude.” Ovechkin chided. He walked over to the hazy eyed Seguin and stood tall in front of him. Tyler was feeling loose and very very drunk and in his inebriated state he thought it would be a good idea to grab at Alex's belt buckle and jerk at it. “Come on, Ovie. I want it. Give it to me. I want it now.” He babbled up at Ovechkin. 

Alex smirked. “Told you no once, Seguin.” He held the boy with both hands on his arms, pushed him away and held him at arms length. “Need to learn respect, rude boy” Ovechkin's eyes raked over Tyler's naked chest as he halfheartedly squirmed in his grasp. “No” Was all he got from the drunken Bruin. “No?” Alex laughed. “Think you not know who you talking to.” He finished, the laughter dying as he pushed Tyler down onto his knees. 

Tyler swayed for a moment. He shook his head and looked up and Ovechkin was gone. He laughed, leaning back on his heels for a moment. As his eyes slid shut for a lingering sigh he felt a tap on his chest. Ovechkin was there, with his hockey stick. Tyler bit his lip and moaned as Alex drug the toe of his stick down Tyler's chest and prodded at the button of his jeans. 

Tyler lifted his hips to press his very obvious jean clad bulge into the curve of Ovie's stick. Biting his lip and letting his head hang back, he traces a hand down his chest and up the end of Ovie's stick. As his fingers crawled up as far as they could he looked up at Ovie through half lidded eyes. “I don't think we've played this game before....” Tyler panted. “Please tell me you're gonna stick it in me...” As he said this he pumped his hips up at Ovie's stick with a pathetic whine tacked on the end. 

Ovechkin frowned. “Tell you so many times now....” He sighed. “Going to teach you what happen in Russia if not listen to what your told.” Tyler visibly shivered and Ovechkin knew he had him. “Unbutton pants.” He demanded. Tyler looked down and fumbled with one hand until he'd accomplished his task. His cock and balls were exposed. Apparently, Alex thought, American's didn't much like the idea of more clothes between them and fucking. 

Alex prodded Tyler's balls with his hockey stick appreciatively. “Very good...” Ovie said with a smirk, finding it difficult to keep the pleased hum out of his voice. “Now learn respect” He continued as he raked his stick back up Tyler's toned abs, chest and up his neck under his chin. He tilted Tyler's head up with it and the boy let him. He caressed each flushed cheek and ghosted over his mouth before he spoke next. “Kiss it.” He demanded. “This stick score on Bruins more often than not” he went on. “You show respect, little slut.” 

Tyler frowned and glared up at him. The quickest way to Tyler's anger is talking down his team. His hesitation caused Ovechkin to press the stick hard into his cheek and it only took a flick of his wrist to knock Tyler almost off balance. He looked down and the only clue Alex had to Tyler's desires was his hard twitching cock. Alex smiled. “Seguin likes kissing, I remember this. Now...” He pressed the stick to Tyler's lips and the anger melted into determination. 

Tyler pressed his lips to the toe of the stick and closed his eyes. He dropped the slight kisses down to the heel and back up before he let his tongue slip out and catch the very end. “Very good...” Alex moaned, his pants becoming a little tighter watching the young man bend to his whims. “Down now” Alex reached down and took Tyler by the hair and pulled him down to his hands and knees. 

He circled Tyler's prone form appreciatively. “You make it easy Tyler...make it easy to treat you like slut.” He muttered as he yanked Tyler's jeans down around his thighs. Tyler whimpered and spread his thighs as much as his confining clothing let him. “What you thinking Seguin?” Alex continuously prodded. “What you think you going to get? You think I'm going to fuck you?” He ran the toe of his stick up the curve of Tyler's ass, drawing a shuddering moan out of the inebriated Bruin. “You thinking...you young, you attractive, you always get what you want?” He went on as he cupped Tyler's balls with his stick. He prodded at them as tho he were pancaking a puck and the boy moaned and bucked his hips. 

“C'mon, do something. Or are you just some big Russian tease....Sidney wouldn't-” There was a loud crack and Tyler yelped in pain. Ovechkin took another slap at Tyler's ass with his stick before he spoke again. “No respect....this what they teach Bruins? Dropping Crosby's name not going to help your situation.” He dropped to his knees in front of Tyler, took a firm grip of his hair and forced him to look up. “Tell you so many times. Not going to fuck you. Not going to give you want you want. Why you still come?” 

He stared down at the drunken mess that Tyler was and when he received no answer he slapped him a little too hard across the face. “Answer me!” He yelled, causing Tyler to flinch and bite his lip. Alex slapped him again, much too hard. Alex sneered and let Tyler's head drop as he moved behind him. “Pathetic.” Alex huffed. Inciting Sidney's name was the worst thing Tyler could have done. It lit a fire in Ovie. Jealousy was a toxic poison and Alex felt it creep through his veins and take hold of him. 

He slapped Tyler's ass hard enough to leave a mark. Hard enough to cause the boy to jerk and shake. He zoned out the boys responses and focused on taking his aggressions out. With every slap he was muttering to himself. “American slut...not know WHAT he want...want more than he can have...” He went on, relentlessly abusing Tyler's flesh. He pinched at the tender flesh and snapped a slap at his balls. It was rough even for his own standards. He'd never been this unrelenting with Crosby, who might have even loved this treatment. He simply couldn't bring himself to hurt Sidney this way. Had never crossed that line.

He stood and wrenched Tyler up into kneeling position. The boy had been silent except for a few yelps. He was surprised but not put off to see the tears slipping down Tyler's face. There was a bruise forming on his cheekbone where he'd been a bit too rough with him. This didn't turn him off tho, he could imagine Sidney would have been jealous, would have begged for this. His cock throbbed as he imagined Sidney's hazel eyes staring up at him, begging him for more. 

He unzipped his pants and shoved his boxers down far enough to release his aching cock. Tyler was still hard and Ovie picked up his stick and angled the foot so that the young mans cock and balls were angled just so all he had to do was flick his wrist to cause Tyler to whimper. “Suck me off, Seguin. Show Ovie's stick respect.” He did not expect any kind of response as Seguin's tongue flicked out. Frustrated, Ovie grabbed his hair. He forced his dick down Tyler's throat and fucked his face hard, giving no mind to the young mans whimpers. All he was thinking about was how hard he was going to come next time he saw Sidney.

And next time he saw Sidney it was going to be different. He had to make it different, had to have something he shared ONLY with Sidney. Tyler gasped for air around his cock and Alex flicked the toe of his hockey stick repeatedly until the boy was whimpering non stop. The vibrations ran up Tyler's throat and down Ovie's cock. It was too much for him. He came hard, gripping Tyler's hair so he didn't move away, viciously abusing Tyler's cock with his stick. 

The tears were streaming down Tyler's face, he couldn't breathe because he was swallowing Ovechkin's come. His muscles ached and burned, straining against Ovechkin's particularly deeply curved stick, trying desperately to get off. Just a little more, he thought. Alex's come was dripping down his chin as he tried to swallow it all. Ovechkin's rough hold in his hair and the come overflowing down his chin made him feel cheap and used. But he'd accepted the invitation, he'd convinced himself this is a part of why he continued to pursue Ovechkin. If he couldn't have what he really wanted from him then this would have to do. His balls tightened as he milked the last of Ovechkin's come, clutching at his thick thighs for balance, he spilled his load all over Alex's stick. 

Alex released him and he fell back on his heels, tangled in his jeans, sweaty and beaten. He refused to look up at Ovechkin, choosing instead to stare at the floor as he panted heavily. The tears were halting, drying on his flushed cheeks. He felt almost nothing now, a little hollow, a little bruised, but not what he'd come here for. Something to fill the hole in his spirit that he hadn't even realized was there. 

He could sense Ovechkin cleaning himself up and straightening his clothes. He hadn't even bothered to undress. No words were spoken as Tyler put his dick away and buttoned his jeans. He stood and took another beer from the fridge to drown out the pain welling up from the abuse. He knew what he must look like. Someone was definitely going to notice when he got to practice the next morning. 

“You can stay, sober up before leave.” Ovechkin sighed. “I'm going out. Don't get too wasted. No one to clean you up after.” He felt little remorse for what he'd done to Tyler. The boy had taken it. He didn't have to. He could have stopped him. He focused instead on the bottle of vodka in front of him instead of the impending feeling of guilt welling up in his chest. He wrapped his bottle in a brown paper bag and walked out. 

Too drunk to drive, Tyler went to text a friend. He was surprised when he saw that Brad Marchand had texted him quite a few times already. Alex dialed a cab and waited, texting a friend of his own to clear his head. Neither of them seeing the parallels of their situation. Both left wanting and needing something they didn't quite understand. Alex was not surprised when Geno texted back immediately.


	7. What he likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's team mates notice a change in him.
> 
> Alex begins a less than trivial pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I think summer has been busy I need a reality check. Once hockey season starts I'm going to have zero time to work on this between my husbands games and all the teams I'm going to want to catch on the tele. Not to mention she wants me to learn to skate this year. Its the least I can do. 
> 
> I've been told there's only one hockey player in this family but while I get to watch her play at the arena I can still try to own her on the pond! Rawr! <3

“Dude you sound fucking wasted.” Brad chuckled into his cellphone. “Whatever....are you coming to get me or not?” Tyler slurred. “Alright Segs geez, I wouldn't leave you hanging buddy.” He hangs up and takes off, wondering why Tyler sounded sad despite his buzz, Tyler had always been a giggly drunk not a sad one....

He pulls up to the curb of the hotel and Tyler's leaning against the bricks like its the only thing in the world keeping him standing. And it might very well be, he thinks, if the way Tyler trips on the curb is any sign. He gets out and helps Tyler into the car. “what happened man? You look like shit...” he catches a glance at Tyler's black eye and frowns as he buckles him into the seat. 

The drive back to his place was quiet, Tyler's body slack in the seat but Brad knew he was conscious. “Gonna say anything man? You alive over there?” He prods. “Hmm...” was his only answer. Fine then, he thought as he helped his friend out of the car and plunked him down on his couch. “here, drink this. Then you're gonna talk.” Tyler shot him a frustrated glare but Brad stared right back. “I'm not gonna drop this. So just drink your damn water.” He huffed out as he sat back on the couch next to Tyler.

Ty drained the bottle in one go and leaned all the way back so he was staring at the ceiling. Brad was on the edge of the seat looking slightly concerned when Tyler's eyes slid to the side to see if Brad was in fact 'not going to drop this'. Brad grunted in frustration, leaning in over Tyler. “C'mon Segs, this isn't like you.” He was close enough that Tyler didn't have to move very much to clutch at his shirt and pull him down to crush their lips together. 

Brad was trying to push away but Tyler was deceptively strong in his current state. He refused to let go as he licked at Brad's lips. “C'mon Marchy....I know what would cheer me up.” He said with a small thin smile on his lips. Brad didn't pull away entirely but looked down at him, studying the bruises on his face and chest. “I'm not sure if you mean that, you're drunk as hell Segs.” Tyler laughed, the smell of beer overbearing. 

“I'll be honest with you Marchy...” Tyler slurred, with that dopey grin pasted onto his face. “and I want you to listen to me very carefully.” He reached out and hooked Brad's leg over his lap so that he was straddled by his very confused line mate. “I want you to fuck me, Brad.” He said in a low voice, rubbing his hands down Brad's thighs. “I want your cock so deep inside me that I can't skate straight.” Brad was shocked, he knew Tyler was bisexual but he'd never thought he'd see himself in this situation. 

Hearing Tyler talk like this was definitely having an affect on Marchand. His brow knit together and he pressed his forehead against Tyler's. “I might have liked that....” He said, sounding loud so close to Tyler. “Might have?” Tyler asked, licking out at Brad's lips. Brad jerked away slightly. “You're fucking bruised Tyler.” Brad pushed back and stood up, not really caring if Tyler noticed the hard on he was sporting in his jeans. “For starters, something bad happened and you're not telling me. That's not cool buddy. And secondly,” He smiles ruefully. “Chara would bench my ass in a heartbeat.” 

Tyler closed his eyes and lay his head back again. He'd been denied. Again. What the fuck was so wrong with him that nobody wanted to touch him like that, he wondered. Brad ruffled the kids hair and he shook it off angrily. “fuck off if you're not gonna give me what I want.” Brad scoffed. “Do you hear yourself Segs? You need to dry out, then we can talk. I'm trying very hard not to punch you for that comment but it looks like you've had enough of that for the day.” 

Tyler snapped his head up and glared at Brad. “Shut up Marchy.” He hissed, getting up off the couch and towering over his friend. “You've got something I want.” He spoke fairly level considering he'd just been slurring like mad less than an hour ago. He backed Brad into the wall behind him, three easy steps for Segs, and pressed his hand to Marchand's crotch. Brad put a hand on Tyler's bare chest to try and push him back but Ty grabbed his wrist and sucked 2 fingers into his mouth. 

It shocked Brad enough that Tyler had time to press his hips into Brads. His erection was grinding right into Marchand's and pulled a moan right out of the shorter mans throat. “C'mon Brad...I want it hard.” He was slithering down Marchand's body and clutching to his hips. “I want it so bad.” His fingers, slow with drink, were fiddling with Brad's pants and despite the fact that Marchand was definitely turned on he just couldn't bring himself to take advantage of his under aged team mate when he was this kind of inebriated. 

“Tyler...” Brad whispered. “Stop...” He reached down and grabbed Tyler's hands and pulled him up, very surprised that Tyler let him. He pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around him. Tyler mouthed Marchand's neck, clearly not giving up his pursuit, Brad had to do something for the poor kid. 

He backed him up to the couch and pushed him down. “Alright buddy. Here's the deal.” He spoke as he unbuttoned Tyler's pants. “You're staying here tonight and in the morning I'm buying you breakfast and...” He reached into Tyler's jeans and pulled his stiff dick out. Tyler gasped and reached out to trace Brad's jaw. “And what....” Tyler was panting desperately, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “And you're going to tell me what happened to you.” He finished, letting his tongue slide along the head of Tyler's cock. 

Tyler groaned and let his hand rest limply on the back on Brad's neck, too drunk to direct him any further than 'more' and 'don't stop'. Brad couldn't help but notice the welts on Tyler's thighs, tried hard not to think about what might have happened to him. He focused wholeheartedly on the task he'd accepted. Any other day, had Tyler asked him for this, he would have taken more joy in it. But Tyler was so drunk, and seemed so battered that it broke his heart. 

He made sure he gave Tyler the best blow job he could muster, whether the kid remembered it or not. He took Tyler's cock as far as he could and hummed deep in his throat. Tyler moaned and twitched his hips, it was enough gratitude for Brad. He palmed Tyler's balls and ran his finger over the delicate crease just below as he let his saliva drip down from his tongue to the head of his cock. He tongued Tyler's slit and the young man moaned loudly, scratching at Brad's short hair. It was the most warning the guy could muster before he came.

Brad lifted his head and Tyler stared down at him, he'd come on his best friends lips. Half in his mouth, half on his chin, and in his slowly sobering mind it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. “Brad...could you...kiss me.” He asked bashfully. Brad laughed, it was an odd switch from the Tyler that had just thrown himself at him. So yes, he crept up Tyler's thighs and kissed him, let his tongue slip into his mouth so he could taste himself. 

Brad drew Tyler close to him, had him lie back on the couch and drew a small blanket over his shameful mess. “You're gonna be in no condition to skate tomorrow kid.” He muttered, but Tyler had passed out. The drink had overtaken him. It was only a matter of time, Brad thought. 

 

Alex had thought long and hard about what he was about to do. It might take time, he thought, but it would be worth it. Geno had texted him back. He had time to talk, so the first thing he did as he got out of his cab at some pretty little deserted park was call him. “Geno...don't think you're going to like what I'm going to ask you...” Alex stopped and started. “Won't know till ask.” was Geno's tight response. Geno hated when conversations started with warnings. “need to know...” Alex started and stopped again. Very unlike Ovechkin, Geno thought to himself. “I need to know.” He started again, a little more conviction in his voice. “What it is, Sidney Crosby likes when...when not on ice.” There, he'd spit it out. There was no taking it back now. 

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Alex sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea asking Geno...he knew there was some history between the two. “Why you want know?” Geno finally replied. Alex let a breath out that he'd been holding. “If you're not going to say then...” Alex huffed in frustration before Geno cut him off. “I not say that...” There was more silence. It was tense and Alex thought at this point it could go either way for him. “Sidney very important to me Sasha...know how you can be....” Geno trailed off. The unspoken words hung heavy in the air. 

Geno knew how he could be with his partners. Cold as ice, dropping them like a rock, fucking them but not really being with them. “You serious about Sid?” Geno finally asked. “Zhenya, never been so serious in my life.” Alex responded, even to Geno he sounded entirely too sober for his own good. But he heard a chuckle on the other end of the line regardless. “Sidney like...” Geno started, Alex thought he could almost hear the rueful smile of remembered experiences. “He like being treated well.” Alex smiled, he never would have guessed that by his own experiences. “He like to be taken care of, like being hold.” Alex wanted to laugh at Geno's broken English but the poor guy embarrassed so easily, it was difficult to switch languages for him so he was grateful to stick to one language at a time regardless. 

Alex was beaming. “Zhenya, thank you. Exactly what I need know.” 

Now he only had to get Sidney to see their fucked up relationship the way he saw it. He vaguely wondered as he hung up with Geno, would he even be able to or was their deal set in stone? He was no longer satisfied with Sidney's self hatred. It had begun to hurt himself, to hurt Sidney the way he wanted it. He wanted Sidney to smile for him. He wanted it more than he'd wanted anything. It was a frightening endeavor for him but he always got what he wanted. And he wanted this. So badly.


	8. Silly Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovie can be a nice guy sometimes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one could almost be a stand alone. Almost. Kinda need it in there so that when Ovie's a dick later on it hurts extra bad. I'm a cruel god.

Sid was already getting undressed when Alex put a hand on his wrist to still his actions. Sidney looked up at him quizzically for a moment. “don't have to rush.” Alex said softly. Sid looked at him nervously for a moment before he nodded and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He knew something was off. Alex had never been this considerate before and it made him edgy. 

Alex sat next to him, blue eyes peering at him seriously as he reached a hand behind Sid's neck and brought him in for a gentle kiss. It was everything Alex had hoped it would be. Sidney's lips were sweet and pliant and when he licked at that plump bottom lip Sidney opened his mouth to him willingly. It was soft and slow and Alex thought he'd never kissed anyone like this before. He wondered if Sidney had ever did this with Tyler.

The bitter thought caused him to pull back slightly and rest his forehead against Sid's. He was breathing harshly against Sid's lips, willing himself to force Tyler's smiling face out of mind. Refusing to descend into jealousy. Sid was here now. Alone and with him, just him. “Ovechkin...” Sidney said, sounding loud in the quiet of the room. “no” Alex replied. Sidney pulled back and looked at him with those nervous eyes. “Alex tonight.” He clarified. Sidney nodded, looking down and moving a hand to slide up Alex's thigh. “What is this, Alex...” He whispered uncertainly. 

Alex sighed and looked at him with those piercing eyes. Sidney looked up to meet his gaze. “What did you call me here for?” Alex let his hand massage Sidney's neck for a moment before answering, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he took a shaky breath. “Just...want to be with you.” He finally said, letting his hand drop. Sidney had sounded so confused, so uncertain. How could he not see this coming? Alex wondered. Is he really blind to Alex's attraction to him? 

He looked up at Sidney and registered the slight nod, almost imperceptible. Alex thought he might have even looked a little scared. Alex let his fingers brush over Sid's lips and they parted slightly, releasing a gentle rush of air. Was that a gasp? Alex leaned in again and pressed his lips to Sidney's for a slightly rougher kiss. He let his tongue delve a little deeper this time. Sidney understood this at least. He moaned quietly and squeezed Alex's thigh. 

There was nothing Alex wanted more than to lie Sidney back and press his face into the crook of his neck and simply breathe in his scent. So that's what he did. Sidney did not resist, lying back with a quiet sigh. Sidney turned his head into Alex's hair and let his cheek rest there for a moment. It was a new experience for Sidney, letting this usually voracious man touch him this way. It was new and a little bit scary. 

Sidney was a creature of habit and changing the routine up made him extremely apprehensive. He was about to stop Alex and explain that maybe coming over tonight wasn't such a good idea but there was a wet tongue licking at his neck. He shuddered and let his hand drift up under Alex's shirt to brush his fingers tips against hot hard abs. He whimpered slightly when there was a sharp nip at his earlobe. Breathing hard into Alex's hair, Sidney let his arm snake around his back and massage up his spine. 

Alex purred into his ear, sending rows of goosebumps up and down Sidney's flesh. Alex laughed and the rush of warm air made him shiver. “never knew you so sensitive, Sid.” He muttered into the warm flesh under Sidney's jaw. Sidney rolled over onto Alex and looked down at him inquisitively. “I didn't know you...you wanted to know...” Sid spoke uncertainly, letting his fingers brush through Alex's hair. Sid searched his face for a moment, letting his fingers rake through the shaggy mess. 

“What you looking for Sid?” Alex whispered up at him. He could drown in those huge eyes and not even mind. Sid laughed a bit. “I don't know...Ovechkin I guess. I don't know who this is I'm looking at.” Alex frowned and brought his hands up to Sidney's hips. “Always been here Sidney. Always want you to meet him.” He cracked a grin. “Who this silly boy on top of Ovie hm?” His fingers slipped up under Sidney's shirt and Sid let him remove it. “Silly boy ask too many questions, not enjoy what in front of him.” He gave Sidney a nuzzle and received a huff. “Never realized how scruffy you are. Its not even close to playoffs.” Sidney settled back over Alex and scratched at the scruffy beard. Alex lifted his head and rubbed his beard across Sidney's cheek. 

Sid laughed and pushed him back down. “That all its good for? Annoying silly boys?” Sidney asked as he idly played with the top button of Alex's dress shirt. “Good for other things too.” Alex spoke offhand. “Good for annoying boyfriend.” He chuckled. Sidney looked up at him at that with a half smile. “Are you making me into a home wrecker? Is there someone I should know about?” He asked skeptically. 

Alex smiled and pulled Sid down for a gentle kiss. “Silly boy.” He muttered next to Sidney's ear. “How you not know...” Sidney smiled down at him and rested his head on Alex's chest. “I guess I hadn't thought about it.” He popped a button open on Alex's shirt and brushed his lips across the warm flesh under his collar bone. “It makes sense now that you've mentioned it I suppose.” He popped another button open and continued to mouth Alex's chest. Alex hummed in delight then rested a hand on the back of Sidney's neck, brushing a thumb across his cheek. 

He pulled a long face. “Sidney...you not have to answer...but have to ask.” He stuttered, Sidney was looking down at him with soft eyes, eyes he'd never felt on him before. “Why you so angry with self.” No, that wasn't the right wording. He struggled for the correct words for a moment, Sidney waited patiently, giving Alex an encouraging nudge with his nose. “I meant...why do you come to me only when sad? And why so sad anyway eh? You best hockey player in the world.” Sidney flinched a bit, it was obviously something he kept to himself, kept hidden. 

“Best after me, of course.” Alex smiled, stroked his hand through Sidney's hair and felt a sigh against his neck. “Its my problem to worry about Alex.” Sidney let his fingers trace over Alex's adam's apple and Alex swore he was clinging to his chest a little tighter but he couldn't be sure. “You not alone Sidney, lots of people too hard on themselves. Not need to deal with it how....how you deal with it.” 

Alex pushed Sidney off his chest and stared at the mirror across from the bed. He caught Sidney looking down and hugging himself for less than a second before he glanced up at Alex. “c'mere” Alex held a hand out to him. Sidney crawled up next to him and Alex smothered those pretty lips with kisses, pulling him into his lap. He held Sidney facing the mirror and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Look.” He ran his hand down Sid's chest and nipped at his neck gently. “Best in league, Sidney” He whispered in his ear, tracing around one nipple. Sidney blushed as he watched himself in the mirror. “Olympic champion...” Alex went on as he traced the form of Sid's well defined abs. He kissed up the side of Sid's neck and nuzzled into the hair just behind his ear. He rested one hand over Sidney's erection, palming it through his jeans, and used his other hand to hold him tightly across his chest. He pressed Sidney close into him and continued kissing and licking at his neck. “You beautiful Sidney, see?” He looked over Sidney's shoulder into the mirror, making sure Sid was watching as he unbuttoned his jeans and reached into his boxers to stroke him. 

Sidney gasped and gripped at the arm across his chest, leaning back into Alex. His eyes were half lidded but he couldn't look away. He'd never really seen himself this way, laid bare as he was. “Is what I see, what I see when you want me to hurt you. Now see that Sidney hurt enough, hurt himself, not appreciate himself.” Alex went on, growing impossibly hard watching Sidney writhe in his lap. He brought his hand up to Sid's mouth and Sidney knew immediately to lick out at it which wasn't an uncommon reaction from their previous adventures. This time, however, it wasn't a power struggle. It wasn't to show Sidney who was in command. Alex let Sidney slick his hand up so he could give him the hand job of his life. It was selfless, Sidney thought. He was surprised Alex hadn't asked for anything in return. 

“Sidney....” Alex panted as Sid brought his hand up to run through Alex's shaggy hair. He turned his head and their mouths connected in a slow wet kiss. Sidney was whimpering softly into Alex's mouth as the hand on his cock stroked him into a frenzy. “Silly boy, pretty boy, feel good against me Sid” Alex rambled on in Sid's ear. Sidney's head had fallen back on his shoulder, licking his lips and bucking his hips as he watched them through hazy eyes. Alex's hands looked so big on him, much bigger than he'd ever noticed before. He felt his orgasm coming on fast and bit his lip hard. 

Alex thumbed the head of Sid's cock and hummed in his ear, holding him to his chest even tighter. Sidney thought it was almost painfully tight but loved the secure feeling, knowing he could let go, that Alex wouldn't let him slip to the floor boneless. “look Sidney, look how beautiful when you about to come...when you let go...” Alex kissed at Sidney's neck delicately. “Another side Sid not let anyone see.” Alex whispered close to Sid's lips before Sidney pressed his tongue between Alex's lips and let him swallow his moans as he came into those big rough hands.

Sidney wasn't sure what had just happened between them. He was a little awkward letting Alex hold him as his orgasm ebbed away. Lying back and just letting Alex pet him. “Alex...I um...” He started after he'd caught his breath. “Is there...something you want me to do for you? I'm...a little lost.” Sidney admitted, blushing. Alex rubbed up against Sid and chuckled. “You pay me back in shower soon, just want hold you right now.” He replied. “Is okay?” He asked uncertainly. Sidney sighed contentedly. “I think it is, yeah.” He replied and let his head rest on Alex's shoulder. He wasn't so sure about any of this but apparently he was strapped in for the ride. There were hard broken edges in his heart, anxiety and loss, but for some reason he didn't care about how many games he'd lost this season or how to get the pens out of their slump. The only thing Sidney cared about right now was the warm body practically glued to his side. It was a side of Ovechkin he'd never seen before. 

He reminded himself though, they didn't see a lot of each other outside the bedroom anyway. They both wondered what other surprises might be in store. What else had they been missing out on while they'd been mindlessly fucking each other within an inch of their lives, while they'd been luring in others for their wicked threesomes, while they'd been paying their attention inward instead of to each other?


	9. Would you believe....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler makes a hasty escape from Brads relentless questions only to run into the even more relentless Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut Chapter 9 in half. Christ this was a mess to sort out.

Tyler had the sense to get the fuck out of Brad's apartment before he had to answer for anything. He was a little hung over and a lot embarrassed that he'd been so desperate with him. He called a cab and got himself directly to the rink as soon as he possibly could. There was no way he was getting scratched for missing another practice. Fuck. That. He was pent up as hell and needed to get it out on the ice (if no where else).

Speaking of getting it out, he felt the bile rise in his throat and barely made it to the bathroom to let his guts out. He felt better but now his abs were killing him. Too much dry heaving. Might have been a good idea to eat something at some point so he wasn't just puking alcohol. He sighed to himself and washed his face. He looked like shit but he'd had worse days. He gave himself a winning smile in the mirror, yeah, he'd totally pick himself up with a smile like that black eye or not.

When he got back to his locker Chara was already unpacking his bag. Fuck. Alright, pretend you're feeling great and maybe he'll believe it. He kept telling himself to smile and get his shit together and get on the ice before Chara had a chance to ask him any uncomfortable questions about the odd marks on his body. 

“You're here early Tyler...” Chara mentioned, a note of amusement in his voice. “Yeah. Just...trying to be more responsible. Like you said...” He stuttered. Shit, he thought, there was no way Chara was gonna buy that. He looked up to see if Chara was going to swallow the line of bull but he hadn't said anything in response, just stared right at the dark circle under one eye...Fuck fuck fuck, Tyler thought. 

Chara was approaching him now, he tried to suck in his breath as though it would make the reek of beer vanish. Chara's heavy hand was on his shoulder, forcing him to turn to look up at him. He put his hand under the young winger's chin and tipped his face up so he could examine the damage, his features stricken with concern. “Tyler...you have to tell me who did that. This is no on ice injury.” Tyler jerked away from him. “Right, its NOT an on ice injury.” And I only have to answer to you when I'm on the ice, he thought to himself. He rushed to put on his equipment but no matter how much he rushed there was just too much to put on to realistically retreat before Chara could inquire further. 

“Marchand texted me this morning, Tyler.” He said matter of factly, sidling up behind him. Tyler began to sweat. What the fuck Marchy, he thought. “You've gone completely off the rails, you know. I shouldn't let you skate this morning at all much less play tonight.” Chara muttered almost to himself as he pressed closer to Seguin. 

Tyler gripped the edges of his locker and gasped as he felt the heat of Chara's body pressing against his back. “Its nothing to worry about, Big Z.” Tyler couldn't keep the defeat out of his voice. It had been a shitty night and he looked it, there was no denying the fact. Chara wrapped his arm around Tyler's midriff and let his fingers brush up under the edge of his shirt. 

Tyler wondered what exactly Marchand had told his captain, it couldn't have been much considering he hadn't told Marchy much of anything. He almost felt bad about that. He was lucky to have a friend like Marchand who would pick him up from where ever as drunk as he was, take care of him, hold his frustration in check when Tyler was being so intolerable. He owed Marchand one.

“I want to see you on the ice tonight.” Chara whispered, leaning down to press his lips to the young man's ear. Tyler shivered and cursed whatever hormone was causing his dick to get stiff at the slightest press of flesh. “I want to see you having fun again.” Chara licked at the delicate curve of Tyler's ear and he trembled under his captain. “Would you believe me if I told you that hat trick last season got me hard?” Tyler was smirking and blushing as he admitted his little sins. Z let out a breathy, short laugh next to his ear that caused Tyler to shiver. “Anything you want to tell me, Tyler, in confidence, I will believe you.” Chara muttered very seriously, his lips slipping down to press against Tyler's neck. Tyler turned his head to the side, giving Chara more access to his sensitive flesh. Chara took the invitation and bit lightly, forcing the goosebumps to rise over Tyler's body.

“You hurt?” Chara asked, continuing to caress Tyler's abs. “I can play.” Tyler said in a rush, sounding entirely too defensive. “Can you fuck?” Chara chirped back, pulling Tyler's hips back against him. Tyler gasped and moaned, he couldn't help himself. He'd been dying to get fucked since Sidney had stopped returning his texts for whatever reason. He twisted around and faced Chara, looking up into those intense green eyes and spoke very slowly. “Z, I've been teased a lot lately...” He paused, unsure of what to say next.

Chara's hands were on either side of Tyler's face. He studied the young man very seriously for a moment. Made sure to gently run his thumb over Tyler's bruised eye. “I can see that.” He spoke softly, leaning down to press his lips to Tyler's. It wasn't gentle, and Tyler wouldn't have had it any other way. He fisted his hands in Chara's shirt and pulled him down, pressing himself as close to his captain as he could. 

Chara's hands were slipping down his back and kneading his ass firmly. Tyler groaned and pushed back hard. “Fuck me, here, now, before the guys get here.” Tyler growled. Chara's eyes narrowed and he man handled Tyler until he was face first in his locker and tore at the button and fly on his jeans. “I can't imagine anyone turning you down.” He muttered into Ty's hair. “You're a work of art...Tyler...” Chara was panting as he got down on his knees, pulling Tyler's jeans with him. 

Tyler whimpered as Chara tongued his tight hole, wriggling and panting into his locker. Chara dug his fingers into Tyler's firm ass and slicked his hole with as much saliva as he could muster, pressing wet fingers into the young man and hearing his breath hitch and his muscles tighten. Chara was practically salivating at the very idea of his cock tightly sheathed inside the svelte young athlete, his dick stiff and throbbing, Chara only wished he had more time. Time to rim Seguin senseless, time to hear those whimpers and pants go on and on until Tyler was a shivering, shaking, wreck. “C'mon, Big Z, give it to me. Stop teasing me, I need it so badly.” Tyler was gasping.

Chara took care to avoid the bruises that marred Tyler's otherwise perfect body and slithered up to curl himself over his short frame. He had to lift Tyler's hips until he was on the tips of his toes in order to align himself correctly. Chara splayed one hand across Tyler's taught abs and stroked his stomach soothingly. “I won't tease you, Tyler.” Chara nudged the slippery head of his cock into Tyler and the boy gasped and grit his teeth. “when you go to these lengths....I can only blame myself for...” Chara was stopping and starting as he sank into that tight heat, it was getting harder and harder to focus. “forcing you...turning to others...” He belted out a mighty growl as he felt his balls pressing against Tyler's ass. 

Tyler sobbed and whimpered. “M'a slut Z, not your fault.” He panted, holding as still as he possibly could, his calves straining trying to lift his hips just high enough. Chara stroked Tyler's stomach and bit at his neck desperately trying to stay still. He knew he was much too big for most of his partners and Tyler was no exception. What set the young winger apart was his dedication to the action. 

Tyler whined a little, wiggling his hips. “You can hurt me Chara, I don't mind....” He whispered, sweat beading on his forehead. “brave...” Chara muttered, pulling out a little and thrusting back in. Tyler shouted but it didn't sound entirely pained. It sounded desperate to Chara's ears so he pulled out a little more on his next thrust and was rewarded with a long loud moan. Tyler was gripping the hanger rail tightly as Chara began a more steady pace. Each thrust ripped a shout from Tyler's long pale throat and Chara stroked his neck, under his chin, slipping just the tips of his fingers into the young man's mouth.

Tyler's dick was slapping at his belly with every thrust, the pre come wetting his abdomen. Chara slipped his fingers through the dampness and gripped Tyler's cock firmly. His every thrust was being met with enthusiasm and when Tyler bit at his fingers hard he knew he'd struck something deep inside, that thing that Tyler had been so desperate for that he'd looked in all the wrong places. Tyler was a shouting, whimpering mess as Chara struck that nerve over and over, one hand on his hip to make sure he got the angle just right.

Tyler gave himself over to Chara completely, gripping the coat rail tightly as his toes occasionally left the ground with each deep thrust. “Z....I'm gonna come....fuck me hard. Fuck me till I break...” Tyler was babbling between shouts. Chara groaned and used both hands to lift Tyler's hips up and back, forcing his perfect ass down hard and marveling at his young team mates apparently bottomless threshold for pain. Tyler held onto his locker like his life depended on it, letting Chara fuck as hard and deep as he wanted and he loved taking it, loved that he need do nothing but let his orgasm shake him apart. 

Chara could feel Tyler's body tighten around him impossibly and choked back a shout that would have alerted any staff lingering about this early. He knew Tyler was coming, and coming hard as the boy was gasping and moaning, his body clenching down tightly on Chara's dick causing him to let go and come so hard it leaked out around him. And Tyler just kept moaning, he could feel the come drip down his thighs, could see his own come splattered across the bench, Chara hadn't even needed to touch his dick at all.

He went totally limp, boneless, let Chara catch him, dick still firmly buried as Tyler's spasming muscles milk every last drop from him. Chara let him down to his feet and his cock slipped free. The boy gained a bit of his balance, enough to kick the rest of his clothes off. He stood gasping for a moment, rested his head on Chara's chest. Z let the boy rest against him for a moment and thought this strong athlete looked anything but as he clung to him naked, shivering and filthy with sweat and sex.

“We can't stay here, Tyler.” He suggested after a few moments. Tyler shrugged and pushed away, mumbling about a shower, which Chara agreed they both desperately needed. They shared a stall, certain that none of the guys would be showering before practice. Chara thought Tyler seemed a little shell shocked and bathed the young man gently, taking inventory of his bruises. “Brad cares about you a lot, you know that right?” Chara said finally, first words since they'd finished up in the locker room. 

Tyler leaned back against Chara. “He's my best friend.” Tyler muttered. “Care about him too.” He sighed. He felt awkward about the way he'd drunkenly come on to Marchy. He'd never have done that had he been sober. Come to think of it, he always thought Marchand was straight. Which way did he swing? He'd blown Tyler that night, he remembered that much. “Tyler...that's not what I meant.” Chara brought him out of his maze of thoughts. Tyler turned and looked up at his captain. “Then why didn't he respond to my advances, hm?” Tyler asked with a bit of an edge to his voice. 

Chara look down at him sadly. “Talk to him. If you won't talk to me, talk to him.”


	10. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gives Brad no end of shit because he's a spoiled little brat who wants what he wants when he wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, itching to write the next few chapters but kinda partied hard this week. 8 kinds of booze/beers = holy fucking party. Put me right out of commission. And possibly one next week too. Pray for my liver. Live it up while you can cause you got 3 months to drink your beers and count your mosquito bites, the rest of the time is frozen fuckin solid. HAH!

“I cleaned up the mess you made of your locker before the boys got here.” Brad said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Tyler blushed hard. Marchand had leaned in close and whispered the words close to him. “Er...sorry about that Marchy.” He looked out the corner of his eye and noticed Marchand staring. “What?” Tyler finally asked. Marchand looked away. Tyler wasn't sure if he was just that pissed or if he was that embarrassed. Several moments passed as Tyler leaned down to tie his laces, taking covert glances at his friend and catching him staring every time. 

“We need to talk” Marchand finally said. “Please...” He added quietly. Tyler nodded. He knew it was wrong for him to have left Marchand this morning. He was ashamed of the way he'd thrown himself at his friend. He knew he owed Marchand an explanation. For now though, he'd hit the ice. It had been quite some time.

Unfortunately he skated like shit. He was hung over and fucked out from Chara's advances. The ice felt good but he had no patience for the friendly trash talk and the ribbing. He looked like he'd been in a bar fight. He felt like it too and the guys noticed and gave him no end of shit for it. One more comment, mother fucker, he thought to himself even as Rask joined in the trash talk. 

He ended up slamming his stick down on the ice in a rage, growling at himself for missing even the most obvious pass. He skated off towards the locker room when he noticed Bergeron headed his way, no doubt for a pep talk. Chara caught Bergy by the arm and nodded towards Marchand who was already giving chase. 

Tyler was fighting angrily with his gear when Marchand entered. It was painful for him to watch. He'd never seen Tyler like this before. He was tearing at his Jersey, fighting with his laces, swearing with fumbled fingers as he got caught up in his sock tape. “Fucks sake” He finally shouted, leaning back into his locker.

“Hey, c'mon, lemme just...” Marchand started, kneeling down to untangle the mess of tape and continue on to help him out of his skates. “I can't stand seeing you like this you know...” Brad muttered as Tyler sighed and raked his hands over his sweaty face. “Like what.” Tyler muttered, stripping his elbow pads off. “You're a mess lately.” 

Tyler huffed and stood up over him, stripping his chest padding off, turning his back on him. Brad backed up, holding his skates uselessly. Brad growled feeling extremely put out by the brush off. “Yeah well...” Tyler started angrily. “I don't need to hear about it for you too.” He hissed over his shoulder. 

Brad grit his teeth and tried to calm down before he tried again. “I love you too much man, just too much, to watch you self destruct like this.” He spit out as fast as he could before he could take it back. It was on the table now. He wasn't entirely certain but he couldn't battle his own feelings and Tyler as well. “You might have noticed that if you weren't so drunk yesterday.”

He whirled around on Brad and pushed at him. “Don't use this as an excuse to tell me about myself. I've heard it all already.” Brad wasn't one to take this kind of abuse and he threw the skates across the room and pushed back. Tyler growled and huffed in his face for several moments, they were almost the same height with Brad's skates on and he stood his ground, glaring right back at the agitated young man. 

The fight deflated almost as fast as it had started, they were both left staring sadly at each other before Tyler turned and began to change into his street clothes. “Anyway it sounded like you had something to add so spit it out.” He muttered with his back to him. Brad sighed, looking anywhere but at Tyler's broad naked back. “This isn't the place.” 

“Where is the place then?” Tyler muttered over his shoulder. Brad found it hard not to stare at his young team mate. He'd never seen Tyler's moods swing so quickly. From anger to depression in a heartbeat. He wondered if it had something to do with the things he wasn't telling him, or possibly some sort of alcohol dependency, there was no way of knowing if Tyler wouldn't talk to him. There was no place for this talk if Tyler refused to be sober. 

Tyler turned around and adjusted his jeans, low slung on his hips. “I'm going out after the game. Come with me.” 

“Out?” Brad asked incredulously. “Yeah...” Tyler laughed. “There's no way we're losing to the caps tonight. No way.” He grinned. Brad thought this looked a lot more like the Tyler he had come to love – cocky young hockey star. But it was off. The black eye tarnished it, the bruising around his wrists, his laugh was tinted with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It could hardly have been called the care free laugh of the Tyler Seguin that had won the Stanley Cup with him. This was a mock version of Tyler, one who'd seen more than he wanted to let on but he let it show just as surely as a black eye. 

“So you're playing tonight?” With god knows what sorts of injuries? How had he possibly been cleared to play? He kept those thoughts to himself, unsure how Tyler might react. “fuckin' right I'm playing tonight, it's been too long.” He smirked. 

“Ty...” He didn't quite know how to put it delicately so he put it right out there. “you couldn't even finish practice, Tyler” Tyler looked angry. Really angry. “You don't trust me...” Tyler stated, his tone guarded. Not at all, Brad thought to himself. He was certain he hadn't said it out loud but Tyler's next words proved that Brad could be read like a book. Tyler sighed and smiled ruefully. “Then you're going to have a problem with that whole 'love' thing, man.” Brad didn't know how to respond. Of course Tyler was right and Brad's heart darkened that much more for it. 

Tyler crept closer to Brad and he put his guard up immediately. He had a sly grin on his face when he slipped both hands under Brad's jersey and grasped at the front of his hockey pants. Brad froze, unsure what was going to happen next with the unpredictable young man. Tyler pressed his lips against Brad's ear as he tugged him closer. “come on, Marchy...come out with me tonight.” 

Brad stammered as he felt Tyler's warm breath on his neck. “That's not fair” He finally choked out. “What's not fair?” Tyler asked, leaning closer into Brad and licking at his neck to give it a sharp nip. “Stop...” Brad whimpered. Tyler laughed quietly. “Stop what, Marchy?” Tyler was clawing at Brad's under armor when Brad plucked up the courage to push him away. “Seducing me...” Brad gasped, trying to get control of his ragged breathing.

Tyler just smiled sweetly. “Some of the guys are going clubbing with a few of the caps tonight. Come with me.” Tyler pressed once more. “Alright...jesus, I'll come out.” Marchand finally complied.


	11. hearts on parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russians never tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things I thought would happen in chapter 9 ended up happening in 11 instead, oops - this train keeps running away with me.

Sid was looking a little out of place shoved between the three capitals. Ovechkin was on his left, Semin was on his right and Backstrom was nestled into the corner of the booth. He was suddenly glad they were in neutral territory or he might have felt vaguely threatened. The only thing keeping him rooted to his seat was Ovie's hand on his thigh under the table. He tried not to blush at every slight squeeze. This would be a horrible place to be discovered. It was nestled in the back of a club, a private booth - dark with a curtain that could be drawn over the entrance.

Across the room Tyler and Brad had entered. The shorter of the two looking particularly wary as they approached. Tyler was, as usual, all smiles. Sidney didn't want to notice the black eye he was sporting. It didn't do much to ruin his good looks but he was certain it wasn't an injury he'd gotten that night at the game. 

Tyler was smirking at Sid. “Of course you're here. Why wouldn't you be.” He winked. Marchand looked confused and opened his mouth to say something before Tyler pulled him down into the booth. Seguin was seated as close to Ovechkin as he could get, glued to his side almost, Marchand noticed with a frown. Brad was on the end, staring across at the other players, not entirely sure he was invited. 

“You bring friend? Seguin, am surprised...” Ovie was practically leering at Marchand and Tyler wasn't doing much to deter it. “He begged.” Marchy replied. Tyler frowned and slapped at him lightly. “No talking tonight Marchy, you talk too damn much.” Marchand noticed Sidney's lips twitch upward slightly and there were several off color comments and wolf whistles from around the table. 

Marchand blushed hard and glared at Tyler. He didn't know what the hell he was doing here if he wasn't allowed to talk. He noticed, however, that Sidney hadn't said much of anything either. He glanced over at the young hockey star and caught his gaze. There was something in the exchange of glances that Brad couldn't quite put his finger on. Some sort of understanding that he couldn't put into words. 

It wasn't long before the table cleared so that Sidney could find some respite in the restroom. He didn't expect Tyler to follow. He had thought perhaps Marchand was his new lover and that he would be by his side so he was utterly surprised when Tyler grasped him by the shoulder. 

Words weren't necessary. Tyler shoved his tongue into Sidney's mouth as soon as he realized they were alone. Some object was being forced into his mouth, however. Some kind of pill that Tyler was forcing him to swallow. He refused to let Sid struggle out of his grasp until he was certain it had gone down. Sid pushed away hard and looked fearfully at him. “What the hell was that Tyler?” He asked nervously, gasping for breath. 

“Trust me, you'll like it.” Tyler smiled. Sid wasn't convinced tho. “It won't show up on any tests, I promise.” He reassured in a quiet tone. He sidled closer to Sid and let his hand skate down his back to his squeeze his ass before the door creaked open and they were forced to separate. 

Ovechkin was speaking Russian to one of his team mates, Brad wasn't entirely sure who, didn't really care. Things were getting a little fuzzy around the edges for him after a few shots and the music was beginning to sound a lot better. He swayed slightly to the heavy bass and listened intently to the strange sharp tone of Ovechkin's native language. He hadn't realized he'd been staring until Ovie had stopped talking and having felt a gaze upon him, quieted and let the others close the gaps in the conversation for him. 

Ovechkin nodded for him to lean toward him, taking what was Tyler's spot on the bench. He slid over apprehensively, glancing toward the restrooms to make sure Tyler wouldn't have an excuse to slap him again. “You not want to come, is obvious.” Ovie muttered. Marchand blushed hard and frowned. “So why you come?” He asked in a low voice. Brad thought for a moment. It was an easy question to answer and he was surprised at the ease of which he could say it. “It made him happy...” 

Ovie smiled at him. “He not happy boy anymore...” He stated matter of factly. As if he knew already, as if he had any right to know any details of Tyler's emotional state. “No, he's not. And I'm beginning to think you know more about it than I do.” Marchand stated a little viciously. Ovechkin frowned and chewed the corner of his mouth. “Sid was same way.” He nodded as he said it. 

Jesus, Marchand thought, he made it sound like an affliction. “What did you do...” Marchand thought it didn't hurt to ask. Ovechkin smiled as he saw Sidney approaching. “I make him happy.” He said as he scooted closer to Sidney. “Drink with me Marchy.” Tyler grinned over at him, setting the bottle between them. “Drink with me and I'll forget about that no talking thing....” He smirked. Brad couldn't help but smile at him. Nothing looked better on Tyler than a shit eating grin. 

He'd done something he didn't expect. Particularly in front of a rival team. Tyler had taken his shot and leaned in close, sealing his lips to Brad's, and let the vodka flow into Marchand's mouth. Brad was so shocked that he swallowed before he could even consider all the eyes on them. His blood ran hot for a moment as Tyler's tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Across the table, Sidney was acting a little strange. He looked slightly sweaty and was gasping for breath. Ovie looked over at him with concern. “Ok Sid?” But Sid was staring at Tyler. He was staring at Tyler and getting very hard as he caught a glint of tongue between he and Marchand. Sidney let his head roll back on Ovechkin's shoulder. “Alex...” He muttered against Ovechkin's neck. 

“I take you home...” Ovie stated, but Sidney whined. “Not yet....” His hand was slipping up Ovie's thigh and the Russian purred into his ear. “You like watching them?” He whispered in Sid's ear. Sidney whimpered and clutched at Ovie's hand, pressing it into his hardon. “Naughty boy...” Ovechkin whispered, rubbing his erection through his jeans. 

“We're gonna show up on the internet if you keep on like that.” Marchand commented. Tyler smirked and looked around. “too dark for photos, Marchy...” Brad was not at all drunk enough for this. He glanced over towards the Vodka bottle and heard a quiet chuckle. He looked up and noticed Ovechkin and Sidney were both looking directly at them. At that moment, the other capitals demanded more shots all around. 

“If I didn't know any better I would think you guys are trying to get me drunk.” Seguin shouted to Semin. The Russian gave him a shifty little grin and poured yet another round. “Of course I am. Bruins put on good show.” Brad turned white as a ghost. He knew they were taking huge risks here. 

“Is ok, good friend, no worry.” Ovechkin reassured them, Brad sighed. Of course all the Russians were in on it. It was off putting being around them. Not even Seguin offered respite acting the way he was, pawing at him until he turned in frustration. “What is it Segs, geez.” He snapped loudly. Seguin rose one eyebrow and Brad sighed. “Sorry...” Brad muttered. “Relax Marchy...your face is gonna get stuck like that.” Seguin smiled sweetly at Brad just before leaning in to speak confidentially. “Sidney looks a little bothered, don't you think?” 

Brad looked over and yes, Sidney looked very bothered. His lips were wet, parted slightly, his large eyes were half lidded with his head leaning back against Ovechkin. Marchand was confused until he notices Ovie's arm crossed in front of Sid. His heart rate immediately hiked a few beats as he realized Ovechkin was....was touching him...in public. 

Seguin pressed his lips to Brad's ear as he spoke next. “Don't you think he's sexy like that?” Seguin's hand was inching up Marchand's thigh as he continued. “Ovechkin knows exactly how to touch him, make him whimper...” But it was Brad who whimpered when Tyler's hand brushed across his hardening dick. Seguin chuckled and shared a look with Ovechkin. 

Brad shifted in his seat, Semin and Backstrom were casting glances towards them, not breaking their conversation but watching. All the eyes on him were making his blood run a little bit hotter in his veins. Would he get sold out for this? Would there be rumors? Apparently he was the only one worried about these things because at that moment Seguin leaned across Ovechkin to grip Sidney's hair and french kiss the life out of him. 

Brad's jaw dropped open but clearly he was the only one in shock as Semin stood and closed the curtain to their private booth before taking his seat next to Backstrom to watch the action intently. Ovechkin ran his hand down Tyler's back and Brad was instantly jealous. When Tyler moves back Sidney's eyes were closed, his chest raising and falling in deep breaths. Tyler leaned back next to Brad. “He's a piece of something special isn't he?” He grinned. Marchand looked over at Sidney. 

Yes, Brad thought, he was something special. Sidney was panting heavily, leaning against Ovechkin and silently begged for more attention. Sid wasn't sure what was wrong with him, it must have been whatever Tyler had given him. He couldn't get enough attention. Ovechkin's hands, Tyler's tongue, all the eyes on him, he wanted more. 

He glanced up at Tyler and licked his lips deliberately. “Sidney...” Ovechkin was demanding his attention. Sid turned his face into Ovie's neck and sucked at the warm flesh. He felt the rumble of a growl forming and nipped at him hard. Ovechkin gasped and pulled at Sid's hair. “You want give show?” Ovie looked slightly upset, Sid could understand that. He'd never been so openly showy with his affections but whatever was driving the lust in him also scrubbed the apprehension from his mind. 

Sidney straddled Ovechkin's lap at once, taking him by surprise. Marchand looked up at Tyler and worried his lip, his brow furrowed. “Here” Tyler offered him another shot. “Don't worry so much, no one knows we're here.” He smiled and pulled Marchand so that his back was pressed into Tyler's chest in the booth. “Drink it and shut up, its too good an opportunity to turn down don't you think?” He muttered in Brad's ear. 

Sidney attacked Ovechkin's mouth in a way that he'd never seen before. Ovie growled, he didn't like to be at a disadvantage. He pulled roughly at Sid's hair, holding him just far enough away that he could feel his breath on his lips. “Misbehaving, Sid...” Ovie warned. Sid shook his head out of Ovie's grasp and shifted on his lap, grinding his erection into Ovie's. “Don't care...” He gasped, leaning down to bite harshly at his lover's lips. “Want you...” Sid couldn't stop himself. He knew he shouldn't be pressing into Ovechkin like he was. Shouldn't be flashing 'fuck me' eyes at Tyler. Definitely shouldn't have been blatantly ignoring Ovechkin's requests to keep their love life confined to the bedroom. 

Meanwhile, Tyler's hand was grasping at Marchand's very obvious erection. Brad looked back at him and couldn't believe the flush he saw in his friend's cheeks. He took his shot and noticed Semin was biting his lip hard, a look of concentration on his face. Marchand wondered if he looked under the table would he see Backstrom's hand in his pants? He had to admit he'd never expected any of this when he'd agreed to come out tonight. Things were going slightly awry, however. Brad heard a loud smack and snapped his head back towards Sidney.

The kid was leaning back, one elbow on the table the other hand gripping Ovechkin's shirt, a red hand print on his face. Ovechkin looked less than impressed, breathing hard through flared nostrils. “Too much Sidney...” He ground out through clenched teeth. He pushed Sidney off him and stood. Semin and Backstrom looked concerned. Sidney was left looking confused but no less turned on. 

Semin rose immediately and spoke with Ovechkin in Russian. The conversation didn't sound too good. Whatever spell the alcohol had cast on Marchand broke and he turned to Tyler. “I guess the party is over huh?” Tyler looked like he could punch Ovechkin. There was obviously something going on here that Brad was not privy to. “I think we should call a cab and get out of here.” Tyler said before Backstrom could add anything more to the already dramatic scene. 

Tyler grabbed Sidney by the arm and hauled him up. Ovechkin glanced back at them as they left as calmly as they could. He looked angry, very angry, Brad thought. Marchand was surprised that Sidney had let himself be led out and pushed into a cab, sandwiched between he and Tyler. Marchand had no idea what the hell they were going to do with him and if Tyler had any ideas he didn't appear to be sharing them.

Seguin let Sidney nuzzle into his neck and before Brad knew it there was a large pale hand braced on his thigh. Sidney appeared to be desperately trying to make out with both of them in one way or another. Petting and rubbing at any bit of Marchand he could get to and licking at Tyler's neck.

Tyler looked over at Brad and winked at him, throwing him off even more, Tyler tipped Sid's head up and nodded toward Marchy. Sid swayed his way and let his weight rest up against him, turning large hopeful hazel eyes up at him. “please...” he whispered, grasping Marchand's hand and dragging it up his thigh. 

“I don't think a cabs the place for this...” Brad leaned down to whisper in his ear and Sid shivered at the warm breath against his sensitive flesh. “He's right, Sid. Just....hold out a bit longer ok?” Seguin was grinning at Sid and though having to wait was killing Sid, the promise of more was enough to put his restless hands at ease. 

Sidney was aching for Alex for the first time. He'd never been turned down by him before. Though, he'd never suggested taking the two Bruins home with them since they reached their new unspoken agreement. Had they still been 'not friends' he maybe things might be different. But the drug in Sid's system had made decisions for him, he knew he'd fucked up, he couldn't help himself. He wasn't himself. Not tonight.


	12. to need someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovie confronts Sid about his sluttery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two chapters in 1 week. you can tell ive been feeling too run down to go out anywhere.

Sidney was still wrecked when Brad and Tyler got him into the apartment. He was grinning at least, Brad thought. Earlier he looked as though he might cry. Marchand wasn't sure if he could deal with these mood swings, wondered if he was getting too old. Just to prove himself wrong, he raided Tyler's beer.

That's much better, he thought. Tyler had turned his stereo on almost too loud and was pulling Sidney against him back pressed to his chest. Sidney's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back with a sigh, relaxing completely into Tyler's arms. Brad watched intently as Tyler's hands slipped under Sid's shirt to grope at his chest and stomach before lifting the shirt over his head.

Sid turned and pressed his mouth to Tyler's for a sloppy kiss. Marchand had to admit, he was very turned on watching his gorgeous Tyler put his hands all over the pale chest of 'Sid the Kid'. Though now he began to wonder when Tyler had become 'his' in his own mind. He pounded his beer and grabbed another, letting it reignite the vodka in his system. Yeah, he was jealous as all hell watching Tyler doing these things but as far as he knew, he didn't have any claim what so ever to Tyler. He had to keep telling himself that.

He flopped down onto an overstuffed chair and stretched his legs out. He'd heard someone say once, buy the ticket, take the ride. He never felt it was more true than now. He'd expressed interest in Tyler and if this was Tyler then he wanted to be in on it.

Sidney was feeling exposed as all hell. He was desperately trying not to feel the hand print, long since gone, burning on his cheek. He had no idea Alex could be so jealous. They'd fucked other men and women together for longer than he cared to remember. But his suggestion tonight had crossed some invisible line in the sand. Sidney had no idea it was there. Didn't really know Alex at all, to be perfectly honest. It stung. He wasn't often told 'no' to anything he requested in life. He wasn't sure if it was Tyler's pill or his own petulance mustering up these thoughts. Didn't he used to be a modest guy?

But there were strong arms around him now and hands on his hypersensitive skin. He felt safe, wanted, needed even. He wanted Tyler to hold him tighter, squeeze the rejection out of him. He wanted more than anything to not have to think about Alex's disappointed, hurt, angry face anymore. He let his lips slide down to Tyler's neck and bit hard.

Tyler jerked away from him and laughed. “Like it rough tonight huh?” Tyler smirked. He was drunk on not just vodka but power and he was more than happy to help Sid get whatever fix Alex had denied him. He turned to Brad and whipped his shirt off. “What do you think, Marchy?” He asked with that dangerous looking grin.

Brad sat forward, not even hiding the fact that he was staring at Tyler's abs. “Me?” He choked out, he was pretty wasted but he kept thinking he'd need more and more alcohol to deal with this version of Seguin. “No, the bear behind you. YES you.” Tyler laughed, taking Sid's hand and drawing him closer. “Sid needs us to give him his fix tonight....right?” Tyler smiled at Sid.

Sidney blushed and those pretty lips fell open with a pant. “I want you to make me let go, Marchand....” Sidney muttered, looking at the ground. Tyler tipped his face up again. “It sucked that bad huh? You guys must be getting pretty serious eh?” Tyler asked but Sid desperately wanted to avoid the topic.

“I'm just along for the ride, I have no idea what's going on, what's been going on, and I don't know how to help whatevers going to happen....you know that right?” Brad looked directly at Sidney as he spoke. “You can help...” Sidney rushed to speak loudly over the music. “please....” He knelt between Marchand's legs and looked up at him. “please.....” Marchand thought if he weren't so drunk his heart might break at that. Instead he ran a hand through Sidney's hair and smiled. “Must be hard to be the king.” He stated.

Tyler was growing impatient. He felt bad about what had happened to Sid but he was too young and too drunk to pay much sympathy. He was a greedy fuck. He forced Sidney to look back at him by grasping his hair tightly and yanking his head back. Sidney gasped and flushed. “I wanna fuck you, Sidney.”

Sid thought this was so familiar but so different. Tyler was not Ovechkin, not the man that had given him what he needed when he didn't know how to deal with his own self loathing. But it was Ovie that loathed him right now. Alex couldn't help him deal with this failure. “Do it then.” Sid said monotone.

“Why don't you show Marchy what that pretty mouth of yours can do while I get the stuff.”

Sidney felt cheap. He'd fucked and been fucked that night hoping to forget how he'd let his new lover down. 'new' lover. Alex had gone from an outlet for Sid's emotions to the sieve of them. He'd put so much on the line for him and squandered it in record time. He lay across Tyler's bed, the other Bruins passed out from drink, recalling the nights many mistakes.

He knew his phone was silently buzzing in his discarded jeans, knew who it could only have been, but the drug in his system was still running strong. He was dying for another round but he wanted Ovie's scent. He needed to go, he didn't belong here. These two were kind to him but he craved more than just a warm body to fuck him. He sighed and collected his clothes, silently dressing, and left before anyone had noticed.

Meanwhile Alex was desperately trying to find the bottom of his bottle of vodka. He was hurt and angry. The things Sid had suggested shouldn't have sickened him as it did. A month before, he would have been the one to suggest taking someone home with them. But the idea of sharing Sid with anyone had slowly dug a wound in his heart. Like an insect burrowing under his skin. It was merely an itch at first. But the more he'd considered his feelings for Crosby the deeper the insect wheedled into him.

He grit his teeth and fretted at his hair harshly. How could Sid disregard his feelings that way? He'd thought that he'd made it pretty clear that he cared deeply for the guy. He had tried calling Sidney, wondering if he was too harsh on him. He'd tried several times with no answer and he refused to leave voice mail in his state. He didn't even know what he'd say. He'd already run Semin and Backstrom off to their room. He argued with them about Sidney's downfalls and virtues until he'd punched Sasha and told them both to fuck off.

He refused to beg Sid to come back to the hotel and he feared Sid would be able to hear the weakness in his voice. After the third call he stopped trying. The hurt was there, but he would forgive him anything and that's what kept him in check. No one had the upper hand on him, or at least he wouldn't let them in on it if they did. He grit his teeth and growled as he reached the end of his bottle. He stood and threw it hard at the wall in front of him and loved the shatter.

. As the shards rained across the floor all he could think of was his heart. Sidney had used him up and shattered him. He glared at the mess and ground his teeth as the door clicked open and closed softly.

Sidney had heard the loud shatter and knew exactly what had happened. However, it didn't keep him from staring at the mess from the doorway. “Did you have your fun?” Alex asked, the anger seeping into his voice. “Alex...” Sid started but Ovechkin snapped his head toward him and he shut his mouth almost immediately.

Ovie crossed the room and pushed him into the wall. “I can smell them on you.” He growled. Sidney didn't fight him, he knew he deserved whatever he had coming. He was still sweating profusely though, his eyes still dilated, his breath coming in heated pants. He slipped his hands up Ovechkin's back and nuzzled into his hair. “you're angry.” He stated.

Of course he was but Sidney wasn't capable of anything but the most basic of conversations when all he could think about was Ovechkin's strong body and thick accent. Ovie didn't miss the fever Sid was running or the pounding in Sid's chest. Ovechkin wrenched back and shouted at him. “You take something....what did you take....” He demanded.

Sid smiled. Of course Ovechkin would notice. “Don't know...” he whispered, the silence in the hotel room was a stark contrast to the almost after party feeling of Tyler's apartment. He pressed into Alex again, licking at his neck. “What you mean don't know....someone do this to you?” He slammed Sid back against the wall once more, demanding answers.

“feels good...” Sidney stated in a desperate rasp. Alex made a quiet noise of disgust. “When...what did you take” Ovechkin repeated himself, he absolutely wanted to punch Sid right now.

“Ask Tyler” Sidney muttered, arching his back against Alex. “I need you, Alex...” He bit his lip and grasped Ovechkin's shirt in case he tried to separate them again. “You need me...” Alex repeated in disbelief. Sidney whined and ground his hips into him. Alex couldn't miss the erection there. He wondered how many times Sidney had tried to get off tonight with whatever junk in his system. Wondered if he could get off, if he would stay hard, if he could come over and over without feeling release.

Serves him right, he thought. Alex frowned. “What you think you need” Alex started. “just cock to fuck you.” He sneered. Sidney whimpered at the suggestion, pulling at Alex's pants. “To need someone...” He continued. “Need to love you, need to be with when hurt, need to heal heart...” But he knew his words wouldn't get through while Sidney was strung out on god knows what.

Ovechkin huffed in frustration. He needed to punch something, if not Sid. “What I do with you...Sidney...” He whispered. Sid's glazed eyes were trained on him in the dim light. “You need sleep.” He muttered as he angrily jerked Sid's clothes off. His heart hardened as he noticed bite marks and welts on Sid's body in all those special places that he'd hoped only he knew.

Sid had given up his struggle for the most part. He reeked of booze and sex, it turned Alex's stomach. He needed to find the staff doctor staying somewhere in the hotel. “Stay.” He said close to Sid's face firmly. “STAY ok?” He repeated until Sid gave him a weak nod.


	13. Time to leave Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Brad finally have that talk. Alex has to make some difficult decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the line for scratched but I plan on finishing Alex and Sids story with a different title. Tyler Marchand and Chara will most likely make appearances to tie up some loose ends in scratched but I don't have any solid plans yet. I felt like I'd gone as far as I could go with Tyler and since this is HIS story I thought i'd give Sidney the same treatment~ He deserves his own story right? Sid best <3

Brad could hear Tyler puking in the bathroom. He rolled over onto his back and grunted as the room began to spin. He felt his own stomach trying to turn against him as he listened. He smirked as he heard Tyler groan and the sound of running water. When Tyler came out he was the very definition of hung over. 

His eyes were a bit darkened underneath and he crept up onto the bed very slowly desperately trying not to shake as he gingerly laid himself close to Brad. Marchand stretched and groaned. “I know buddy, trust me. I know.” Tyler muttered. Brad wrapped his arm around Tyler's waist and huddled closer to him. 

“Sids gone.” Tyler murmured into his pillow. “Had no idea that guy was so...” Brad trailed off, unsure how to define Sid's desperate lust. Tyler turned into Brad's warmth. “Had no idea you were so...” Tyler chuckled. Brad hummed. “You liked that eh?” Tyler grinned to himself as Marchand rolled over to hover over him. 

“I could get used to it.” Tyler finally admitted. Brad's smile faltered a little as he looked down at his team mate. “Tyler...” He started, his voice sounding small in the quiet of early morning. “I want to be with you...” He stared down at Tyler sullenly. “You are with me...” Tyler reasoned as he reached up to stroke his hand through Marchand's short hair. 

“And you were with Sid last night...that's not exactly what I meant.” Brad frowned. Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand flop back down onto the mattress. “Do we have to talk about this right now?” Tyler grunted. Brad rolled over onto Tyler and straddled his hips. “I can't wait forever, Ty.” He pushed Tyler back down onto the bed and pinned his wrists as the young man tried to retreat. 

“What is it then, what are you waiting for?” Tyler sighed, unable to flee from what he knew would be inevitable. He wasn't exactly sure what Marchand wanted from him that he hadn't given. So he looked up at him expectantly. “I just...” Brad started, stopped, sighed and tightened his grip on Tyler. “I don't want to just be your fuck buddy.” Brad finally spit out. 

Tyler's eyes softened. “You're pretty serious aren't you?” Tyler sighed and closed his eyes again, a small smile on his lips. Inevitable. “I kind of thought...if you got me out of your system...” Tyler couldn't finish. The direction he was taking this sounded pretty bad even to him. “Is that why you invited me out? So I could get in line with everyone else?” Brad sounded angry. Its not as though Tyler didn't know he was kind of a slut but hearing it from his best friend shamed him in a way that wouldn't have bothered him had it come from anyone else. 

“Yes...” Tyler blushed at his admission. “I mean...” He started again in a rush. “I mean I thought maybe you just wanted a piece of me.” Tyler turned his face away. He didn't want to see the hurt flash across Brad's face. “I do want a piece of you. But I don't want to have to give it back in the morning.” Brad said, barely a whisper. 

Tyler felt a warm hand on his cheek, forcing him gently to look up at him. “I want to have that part of you that no one else has. I want to be able to hold it close to my heart always. I want you to come to me when you need something...anything...” Brad couldn't stop the words from coming out once he'd started. It was now or never. He'd tried once to say these things in the heat of emotion after practice and it hadn't worked. He had to make it work now. He had to make Tyler believe he was serious. 

This was the moment he either won Tyler or lost a part of their friendship that could never be replaced. He held his breath and could still smell the faint scent of vomit and booze. This was it, he thought, in Tyler's cold apartment, reeking of alcohol and hung over....and when Tyler smiled up at him he knew he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

The doctor had said Sid was very dehydrated. It was a nice way of saying he'd been slipped a mickey. Ovie thought maybe it was true and maybe it wasn't. All he knew for certain was that Tyler Seguin was in some way involved. He was instructed to make sure Sid got plenty of water and didn't eat too much too fast until he'd reclaimed what he'd lost. 

Alex sighed after the doctor left. Sidney had passed out before he'd returned with the doctor and couldn't be awakened. He was still breathing shallow and rapidly as he climbed up onto the bed. Alex brushed the sweat slick hair out of Sid's face and stared down at him sullenly. “Silly boy...what happen?” 

Alex couldn't quell the sadness creeping over him. Sid had betrayed him in more than one way that night. Yet here he found himself, right where he expected to be when he got up this morning, huddled close to Sidney in a dark hotel room. The events leading up to it were quite different than what he'd intended, however. 

Alex frowned and couldn't help the frustrated growl forming deep in his chest. For every step they took forward it seemed like they'd taken two steps back as they tried to break out of the purely physical constraints of their relationship. 

He flopped back on the bed and tried to sleep but the only thing running through his head was the argument he'd had with Semin. They'd come to blows over Semin's comment that Sid had 'whored himself out' and there were eyes everywhere. The press, the fans, any number of people could have seen them tonight and Semin insisted that Sidney just wasn't worth it. Alex had even surprised himself when he'd blackened Semin's eye over t he comment. 

It shocked him how easily he defended Sidney, even after his little transgression. Sid had desperately begged to take Tyler and his friend home with them. He'd used language that Alex had never heard him use before, wantonly claiming that he not only wanted them but NEEDED them. The phrase would set Alex off more than once that night. 

He hadn't slept very well when the alarm clock buzzed in his ear. Time to leave Boston. Alex hadn't entirely decided what he was going to do but when it really came to the facts, there was only one thing he could do. Tyler had gotten him into this mess and as far as Ovie was concerned it was Tyler's problem. He looked down at the still sleeping form of his lover and felt a pang of guilt. 

There was nothing he could say that would make things any better this morning so he retreated to the lobby after the quickest shower he'd ever experienced and texted Tyler the address, room number and a short message that read only 'your problem now'.


End file.
